


The picture of love

by HashiHimee



Series: Like a red thread [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fem!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: They talk a lot about everything, almost every moment spent together they talk: Hashirama leads the conversation and Madara hums, shakes his head and tosses lines here and there. Hashirama doesn’t mind, she has missed talking to him and with him.Kakashi is exiting his car when Iruka parks in the driveway so he rests against the still open door and watches as his husband grins at Naruto who shouts happily and waves his limbs from his position on the baby seat.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Like a red thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is, as most of my writing, an AU with some angst, drama, feelings but an happy ending because I'm a sap.  
> This is supposed to be a 3 chapters long story, with more characters to be introduced and tag to be added.  
> I'll try to update once a week, working schedule permitting.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please comment and let me know what do you think about it!
> 
> -Hh

When Hashirama opens the front door the house is dark and empty, the house feels dark and empty but maybe it’s just her that feels dark and empty, too. She walks in the darkness to the living room than lays on the couch and stares at the ceiling without really seeing it. Their home. Well, now her house. It doesn’t feel like home anymore. Hashirama closes her eyes and rolls until she’s facing the back of the couch, she breathes slowly; she thinks that it still smells vaguely like him.

-

Hashirama gets up, makes a cup of coffee, takes a shower and heads back to work; the cup is left untouched on the kitchen counter. The ride on the metro is a whirlwind of people and Hashirama stares at the open book in her hands without reading a single word; she closes the book and gets out of the metro at the wrong station, the one before her actual stop, then walks to the hospital letting the sounds of the world wash around her. She has a scheduled surgery in the middle of the day and spends the morning going through the patient’s files once more. When she entered the operation room clad in her green gear she stares at the sleeping patient for half an hour before asking for the scalpel. At the end of her shift she waits near the main entrance for more than an hour before walking to the metro station. When she walks in her kitchen the cup of coffee is still on the counter, cold. She washes the cup and sleeps on the couch wrapped in an old woolen blanket even if it’s June. The next morning Hashirama gets up, makes a cup of coffee, takes a shower and heads back to work; the cup is left untouched on the kitchen counter.

-

Hashirama meets a man while standing in front of the shampoos’ shelf in the supermarket; she’s staring at the shampoos like they hold the answers to all her questions. He smiles at her, chats, asks questions and Hashirama doesn’t hear a single word. The only thing she hears is white noise in her brain and then there’s the smell of their shampoo. Well, now her shampoo. Hashirama leaves the shampoo on the shelf and turns around leaving the man there with an outstretched hand that she will never reach.

-

Hashirama takes walks through the city park every evening so she doesn’t have to stay in the house; the walks tire her out so when she walks back she has the bare strength to reach the couch and sleep. She’s blessed with three or four hours of sleep and then she’s up. Usually she cleans the house and waters the plants before laying again on the couch staring at the ceiling. Sometimes she wanders through the rooms slowly and soundlessly afraid of waking up ghosts. During those nights she makes a cup of coffee and sips slowly until the coffee is cold and then she leaves the cup in the sink until the evening: she washes two cups when she comes back. 

-

The shifts at the ER are her favorite because she doesn’t have time to think. They end always too early but leave her tired with just the strength to reach one of the staff rooms and collapse on one of the couches. She drifts off on an alert sleep and wakes at the smallest of sound; then she changes clothes and walks out of the hospital. When she opens her front door she washes the cup in the kitchen and curls on the couch.

-

She stares at her reflection in the mirror without really understanding what she’s seeing then closes her eyes and stares at the pair of jeans covering her legs. They are loose so Hashirama rolls the hem around her hips, tucks her t-shirt in and pulls on an old baby blue cardigan. The cardigan reaches her mid-thigh and covers the mess around her hips but the sleeves are loose and so is the v neck that slides down one of her shoulders. She tells herself that it’s because it’s old and well-worn while she rolls the sleeves to her wrists. She brushes her hair and pins it in a messy bun on top of her head before securing a scarf around her neck, wearing a coat and heading to work. She buys a cup of hot cocoa at the bar near the metro station and when she gets out of the metro she throws the cup; it’s still full but cold.

-

Hashirama smiles at the child wrapping the bandages around his arm; it’s not broken and she reassures the parents and the boy with small smiles and little talk. When she finishes she gives the boy a red lollipop because he hasn’t cried. In the staff room she takes a lollipop for herself and tucks it in her pocket; she’ll give it to the next brave child.

-

Hashirama is about to leave for her daily walk when someone knock on the door. She stills and waits silently. There’s another knock and a small sigh then retreating steps. Hashirama waits half an hour before heading out towards the park. No one bothers her and Hashirama thinks that maybe it was the postman at her door.

-

When she comes back the lights in the house are on but she doesn’t have the strength to remember if she has leaved them on or not; her head hurts and her vision swims a bit. She walks in the living room and curls in the blanket facing the back of the couch; it doesn’t smell like him anymore but Hashirama remembers his scent. Her eyes are closed and she can only hear the slow beat of her heart in her ears. She starts falling asleep remembering times when the house wasn’t so quiet.

-

Hashirama wakes up to moving blinding lights and people yelling. There’s something on the lower half of her face and she can’t see properly. A shadow fills her vision and something touches her neck. Hashirama closes her eyes letting the darkness pulls her in. She will sleep now that she can.

-

Hashirama dreams of cold hands with long and slim fingers, small smiles and long black hair, she dreams of sunny days under an apple tree with laughs in the background; she dreams of lazy kisses in the morning and a steady heartbeat that warms her more than the blankets around her, Hashirama dreams of slow dances in the living room with her head resting on a strong chest. She dreams of breakfasts in a yellow kitchen and two cups of coffee on the counter, she dreams of colorful fireworks painting a pale back; she dreams of a car that smells new waiting for her after work, she dreams of a chest pressed on her back while reading. Hashirama dreams of home for the first time in almost two years.

-

Hashirama wakes up cold in a room she doesn’t recognize; it’s dark, something is on her face and there’s an annoying rhythmic sound. Hashirama recognizes the hospital bedroom and the machine attached to her body; she’s alone and stares at the ceiling trying to find the strength to reach the chart at the end of the bed. Hashirama presses the emergency button and a nurse comes running in her room, the lights blind her and Hashirama blinks several times; when she’s able to focus on the nurse she lifts the oxygen mask and asks for some water. Hashirama sips slowly three times before asking for a doctor; the nurse lefts and Hashirama reaches for her chart. When the door slides open Hashirama is still reading her diagnosis with dread but when she glances at the door no one is there and she furrows her brows in confusion; someone clear their throat and Hashirama focuses on a person standing at the end of her bed. The doctor is staring at her with tight lips and Hashirama doesn’t care but before either of them can say something someone knock on the door before sliding it open. Hashirama stares but doesn’t recognize the man standing there even if something feels familiar. She focuses back to the doctor and waits for him to speak but he excuses himself and leaves the room; at the door he pats the men on a shoulder before closing the door. Hashirama asks with a rough voice “How can I help you, sir?” then waits for his answer fighting against her tiredness; he steps forward and sits on the chair before saying “I can wait until you recover a bit, miss.” Hashirama closes her eyes and sleeps the dreamless sleep she’s used to.

-

When Hashirama wakes up again the man is sleeping with his head pillowed by his arms near her feet, she can’t see his face but there’s a big messy bun of black hair and Hashirama feels her heart clench. She closes her eyes and drifts off again.

-

The third time she wakes in the hospital the room is empty but two men are talking just outside the door; the doctor is explaining her bad case of malnourishment, dehydration and weight loss but the picture he’s painting is worse than the real situation. The other man hums and asks something about mental health and if there’s some correlation; the doctor scoffs but states that without a psychic evaluation he can’t confirm nor deny anything. Hashirama sips her water and wills herself to endure every procedure the doctor would want to run so she would leave the hospital soon. The man follows the doctor’s advice of getting some coffee and the doctor enters the room; Hashirama asks “Who were you sharing classified information about me with, doctor?” even before the door is closed and the man seems confused. “He’s your emergency contact and…” Hashirama interrupts “My emergency contact went MIA almost two years ago and was declared KIA an year and half ago; I don’t have an emergency contact. Who were you talking to, doctor?” The man sits on the chair and repeats “The man who brought you here is Major Madara Uchiha, your emergency contact, Hashirama.” Hashirama sits straighter, her heartbeat quicker and says “Madara Uchiha went MIA almost two years ago, three months later an official brought me his dog tag and a flag. I buried him during the coldest day of winter under the most beautiful sun you could imagine. Madara Uchiha is dead, doctor. As for my health the picture you painted is far worse than reality and I wish to go back to my house as soon as possible, can you give me the paper?” The doctor leaves the room and Hashirama curls in the bed under the covers breathing deeply and slowly.

-

Someone is humming a tune painfully familiar to Hashirama and she can’t stand it; she sits in her bed with her back to the room, her shoulders tense. The voice speaks “Do you know the exact shade of orange the sky is painted with during the sundown? Well, I hate that color. But the shade of blue that goes with that orange” Hashirama sucks in a breath “is the perfect shade of blue because makes you look ethereal and gives you that halo that reminds me of how lucky I am to have you in my arms.” Hashirama has her hands over her face and is curling in herself breathing deeply; she whispers to herself “You can’t be here. I can’t hallucinate you now.” There’s the sound on someone sitting on the other bed in the room and then the voice says “Do you know that I don’t like sweets but I love sharing every piece of cake with you? It's because you say that the way my nose scrunches is childish.” Hashirama focuses on her breath and whispers again “I'm not hallucinating you. You're dead.” The voice hums the tune again before saying “Do you know the smell of apples and leaves right after a summer rain? It's the way you smell every morning when I wake up.” Hashirama hears some footsteps. “Do you know that my favorite thing is the sound of you curling in bed at night? It makes me want to come back home.” Hashirama breaths deeply and straightens her back while the voice starts humming the tune once more, she disconnects the machine still attached to her body, stands and leaves the room staring at her feet; the humming voice follows her while she changes her clothes in the staff room, while she signs the papers at the front desk, while she takes the metro. She opens the front door and goes straight to the couch in her living room and the voice is still humming quietly the tune; Hashirama falls asleep hoping that when she would wake up this stress induced hallucination would be over.

-

Hashirama wakes up slowly, the living room is washed in a golden light and she stares at the little dust particles floating in the air; the house is quiet and Hashirama relaxes a bit. She takes a shower then heads to the graveyard; it’s a sunny afternoon, a bit hot but with a funny wind changing direction every few seconds. Hashirama walks slowly sipping the coffee she has bought; she doesn’t remember where his grave is so she wanders through the silent yard, this is the first time she comes seeing him. The grave is a simple squared grey block among others simple squared grey blocks, it’s dirty and dusty but the white words are clearly readable. Madara is dead; Hashirama stands silently for some time then puts the cup of coffee near the base of the grave and turns to leave. Madara is there, his hair is shorter than she remembers and is moving with the breeze over his shoulders, he’s slimmer too, he’s wearing a grey t-shirt, fitting jeans and white sneakers; his shoes are blinding white and Hashirama can’t focus on anything else. Hashirama starts laughing then kneels on the grass and between laughs says “Oh fuck. I lost it.” Her laughs become sobs and gulping air between painful sobs she keeps talking “Why are you here? You’re dead. You’re dead.” Madara kneels in front of her and Hashirama can see his pained expression through her tears; she whispers again “You’re dead.” when he takes her hand cupping it between his cold ones. Hashirama stops sobbing and places her other hand on his chest, over his heart; it’s beating steadily and Hashirama stares at her hand flat against the grey fabric of his shirt for long minutes. When she focuses on his face silent tears are rolling down her cheeks; he’s slimmer, his cheekbones more pronounced and the bags under his eyes are heavy, his nose shows signs of old fractures but it’s still dusted with light freckles, his lips are thin and light pink and there’s a slim white scar on his chin. His eyes are dark and are studying her face and when their eyes meet Hashirama whispers “They told me you were dead. They told me you went missing and then that you were killed in action. They gave me your dog tag and then they buried you here. There was the coldest sun I’ve ever felt that day and the wind cut my lips. There were marines everywhere and all I could think of was that I didn’t want to be there listening to them talking about you so I kept singing a random song in my head during the whole day, I hate that song now and I don’t even know its title.” Hashirama lets a little hysteric laugh free before whispering again “Madara, they told me you were dead. How can you be here?” Madara places a hand on her cheek and with the thumb wipes away some of the tears, his other hand covers Hashirama’s over his heart; his heartbeat is steady and placid and Hashirama feels it under her palm and fingers. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Hashirama.” He whispers and it sounds like a prayer to her ears. “I went missing but they found me six months ago. I’ve been trying to contact you since and so has the army. You’ve never answered the phone, or the mail; no one could find you at home nor at the hospital. I came back five days ago and waited for you in the kitchen; you were so out of it you didn’t even see me. You curled on the couch and passed out and I was so scared. You were so light in my arms I couldn’t even begin to understand how you hadn’t float away and you were so small, you are so small, Hashirama.” Hashirama is crying silently but replays “Someone stole my phone an year ago.” before laughing nervously and then whispers “Oh fuck. This isn’t happening. How is this happening?” Madara rests his forehead against hers and asks “Would you like some coffee? We can talk in a bar or at home or wherever you want.” Hashirama closes her eyes and whispers “A bar sounds nice.”

-

They are facing each other at a small booth in a diner, Hashirama has her hands around a cup of coffee and Madara is sipping cold tea; even if it’s midafternoon Hashirama has ordered pancakes, Madara eggs, bacon and toasts. Hashirama asks “What happened to your hair?” and Madara seems amused by the silly question but Hashirama can’t bring herself to ask about more important information. “Mh, in the past six months it has grown. Before it was short and a bit strange. No one recognize me with short hair.” Hashirama hums in acknowledgment but otherwise stays silent and keeps studying him. Madara sips his tea and asks “Would you like it if I told you about the last two years?” Hashirama pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head and luckily the waiter brings their plates over so Hashirama can focus on cutting her pancakes and not on Madara. She’s trying to wrap her head around the fact that Madara is in front of her very much alive, eating bacon and sipping cold tea, that he’s not dead and buried in the graveyard, that he’s been alive the whole damn time and she hasn’t know. “Why did they told me you were dead?” Madara stares at her for a bit before answering slowly “They thought I was dead; when I went missing they searched for three months without results and so they had to declare me dead. I was enslaved in a cave in the middle of nowhere when they found me; the captors left me and other twenty-four people there and tried to escape but the scout party that had found us was able to find them. I think they’re dead now. They brought me to the camp and gave me and the others some treatment; I had to stay in quarantine because I had catch some strange illness but they treat me as well as they could before moving me in one of our bases. I was brought back one month ago but was given the definitive all clear just six days ago. Now I have some kind of medal and a retiring plan signed.” Hashirama’s heart clenches painfully and she has to clear her throat before asking “What do you want to do now?” Madara’s brows furrows slightly and he answers simply “Nothing could have ever stopped me from coming back to you, Hashirama. This said, I don’t have plans. I know that two years have passed, more than two actually, and I come back just to see you. I don’t have any right to claim nothing, true to be told I thought you had moved on.” Hashirama interrupts “We made a promise.” Madara nods and continues “I know we promised and I have kept my words but…” “So have I.” Her voice is sharp but Hashirama can’t help it and she sees something in Madara relax at her words. “So I’m here to stay with you if you still want me, Hashirama. We can keep going from where we left or we can start anew. Whatever you want.” Hashirama stares at his eyes, they are clear and sincere, hopeful and determinate, scared at the edge and a bit concerned but bright and alive and real; Hashirama breathes before saying “Something in between the two; not completely from where we left but not completely anew either. Neither of us is the same as before and I think I want to know you again.” Madara nods and asks quietly “Do you want me to find a place to stay?” Hashirama shakes her head and when she speaks there’s the smallest of smiles on her lips “I think we can find a new home. A new place where to start. The house is a bit dark and gloomy and I don’t feel like it’s a good place to start again with you.” Madara takes her hand and shifts in the booth until they are pressed against one another; they hug fiercely and Madara whispers in her hair “I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you.” “I missed you, too. I think I’ve missed you as much as you have missed me.”

-

Hashirama opens the front door and the house is dark and empty but it doesn’t feel dark and empty, it feels new and ready to be filled; Hashirama touches the wall looking for the lights switcher and the lights come to life. The house is bare and a bit dusty but there are tools covering the floor and a table covered in blueprints and bottles of water. Madara closes the door behind them and Hashirama opens the sliding door to the back porch; they sit there and eat take out looking inside the house.

-

Hashirama is standing in front on the paints’ shelves in the middle of the supermarket staring at the paints like they hold the answers to all her questions; someone is approaching and Hashirama turns and states “I don’t know why you want me to pick a color, there are so many, I can’t choose, but I like green and grey and maybe pink? No, I don’t like pink.” Madara laughs quietly and loops his arm around her shoulders facing the shelves and Hashirama says “We can paint the kitchen and the bathroom with the light green, I like it, and the rest grey? Maybe we can mix bits of green and grey in the whole house.” “Whatever you want, Hashirama.” Hashirama sighs but picks up green and grey paints before heading to the cashier.

-

The house is an eclectic mix of dark and light grey and a vibrant light green, with a lot of plotted bright green plants scattered around the whole apartment; Hashirama sits on the kitchen counter drinking fresh water and watching Madara struggle to hang some of the paintings in the living room. Hashirama needs to leave and go back to work so she heads to the door after saying her goodbye. When her shift ends, late during the night, Madara is waiting for her at the entrance near a big black suv; the car smells like lemons and Madara produces two lemon tarts from the backseat. They enjoy the sweet talking about her work and Madara’s nose doesn’t scrunches childishly because the tarts aren’t sweet at all.

-

When Hashirama wakes up in the middle of the night Madara is already awake; usually they stay quiet and Madara pets her hair and back slowly and after some time Hashirama is able to go back to sleep. Other times Hashirama gets up and curls on the couch before going back to their bedroom and staring at the sleeping form of Madara; when she shifts under the covers Madara tucks her against his side or chest and whispers sleepily “You’re back.” Hashirama hums twice, places an hand over his heart and breathes in the new smell of his hair before falling asleep.

-

They work out together every day; all her clothes are loose but she’s healthy and has toned muscles and she’s not so much underweighted anymore. Madara has regained his muscles and his physical form and has a job at the local gym. Madara cooks balanced meals every day: for Hashirama to stay healthy and for himself to compensate the year of slavery and the various illnesses that still affect him. They don’t speak about his captivity because that are classified information but Madara shares secrets, hopes and dreams he has held close to his heart during that time; Hashirama sometimes talks about her daily walks through the park and how routine has helped her. She doesn’t like to talk about the food issue nor her mental health but they trade secrets and ideas so for every new information Madara shares she shares one, too.

-

Hashirama is leaving the hospital at the end of her shift just in time to see Madara park the car in front of the entrance, on the front passenger seat there’s a puppy dog barking happily, it’s chocolate brown with darker ears and legs, has the front paws pressed against the glass of the window and a big red ribbon tied around the neck: it jumps excitedly when Madara stops the car and Hashirama can only stare in wonder, rooted to the spot. Madara approaches her with the pup in his arms smiling that small smile of his and Hashirama reaches for the puppy that immediately starts licking at her face and neck; Hashirama laughs staring at the pup but she doesn’t miss the look of love and adoration in Madara’s eyes.

-

They walk slowly up a hill, pinkies intertwined and talking quietly, Madara laughs at her antics but Hashirama keeps explaining her ridiculous shift at the ER; the dog is running forward barking and chasing small flies. Madara has a backpack full of food over his shoulder and Hashirama is hugging an old blanket to her chest; they reach an apple tree and lay on the blanket in the sun until the dog jumps over them excitedly demanding pets and attention and Hashirama sits up and watches Madara throw a bright yellow ball and the dog play fetch. She smiles and something slots in the right place in her chest.

-

The first snow of the season is falling when Hashirama leaves their house, Madara is sleeping with the dog but she has a shift at the hospital; she buys a cup of hot cocoa before jumping on the metro and tries to read a book during the ride. She changes into her work gear then finishes her cocoa, when she looks at her phone there’s a good morning text and the emoji for dog and coffee; Hashirama smiles heading to the ER and stops in one of the staff rooms in order to pick up some lollipops.

-

Madara sings under his breath every time he cooks, sometimes he sings to himself, sometimes to the dog who barks and howls in response, sometimes to Hashirama who enjoys the show quietly; sometimes Hashirama hums the refrain or signs alongside him and in that case they dance in the kitchen singing together while the dog jumps around.

-

A kid has stuck a chewing gum in her hair and Hashirama is crying at the mere thought of an haircut; when Hashirama enters their house Madara is waiting for her with a compliant smile on his face and a pair of scissor in his hand. He guides her in the bathroom and when they exit the room they are sporting matching shorter hair styled in the same way but Hashirama’s eyes are red and puffed while Madara’s are smiling with mirth. The dog sniffs them for a bit and Hashirama hugs him tightly and lets him licks at her neck and some of her shorter hair.

-

They plan a road trip to the coast as vacation; Madara fills the suv with their luggage and stuffs to camp while Hashirama coaxes the dog in the backseat and hops on the driver seat. It’s a two day road trip followed by a week on the beach and then the trip back and Hashirama feels ten years younger; Madara is wearing flip-flop, a short pair of jeans, a loose blue tank top that shows all his muscles, dark sunglasses and has his hair pinned in a messy bun and is the most beautiful and relaxed thing Hashirama has ever seen and he, too, seems younger.

-

They don’t fight nor argue about important things; Hashirama has spent two years believing Madara was dead and everything seems pointless from that point of view, Madara has spent four years in a row away from her and simply doesn’t want to fight. They argue about silly things: when Hashirama forgets to buy something written on the shopping list, when Madara doesn’t walk the dog, when Hashirama is lazy and doesn’t want to help with the chores, when Madara doesn’t close the toilet seat; every time the fight is short and not so strong willed. They both know that there are worse things in life and cherish every moment spent together.

-

They talk a lot about everything, almost every moment spent together they talk: Hashirama leads the conversation and Madara hums, shakes his head and tosses lines here and there. Hashirama doesn’t mind, she has missed talking to him and with him.

-

Sometimes Madara stares at her with wonder, like she’s some kind of ethereal being gifted to him by the gods. Hashirama can’t argue with that because that’s the same way she stares at him from time to time, like he’s some kind of gift from heaven brought back to her from death and that is essentially what has happened so Hashirama simply stares back.

-

When Madara walks through the ER doors covered in blood Hashirama’s world stops abruptly once more and the only thing she can hear is that stupid song going on in her head again; Madara walks to her, hugs her and breaths in her hair until Hashirama can move again. There has been an accident, the dog has been run over; Hashirama cries in sorrow and relief because the worse injury on Madara is a cut on his left forearm and it doesn’t even need stitches. They bury the dog near Madara’s grave early in the morning then watch the sunrise together silently. After just over a month Madara brings her a fluffy grey kitten, Hashirama feeds the pup who doesn’t stop meowing through the whole process.

-

The kitten is a little piece of shit who always hides on top of the fridge; Hashirama has never had more scratches on her arms and is certain the pup hates her. But when Hashirama curls on the couch the kitten jumps on the blanket and curls peacefully near her thighs. Madara is always delighted when she complains about the kitten but he kisses her forehead and sends her to work smiling fondly.

-

Hashirama is standing barefoot over Madara’s tensed abs talking about a blond kid in the ER, they have played ninja and the kid has declared her ‘The God of Shinobi’ before falling asleep; Hashirama has never played ninja before but Madara attacks her with a pillow and then is all out pillow fight disguised as shinobi war. They end up sprawled on the carpet near the sliding doors to the back porch and then watch the sunset paint the room an impossible bright shade of orange.

-

Their new neighbors have three dogs and the same blond child Hashirama has played ninja with in the ER; they are a long married gay couple and have just adopted legally the kid after years of fostering and have just moved in when the first disaster strikes. Their cat enters their neighbors’ apartment, harasses the dogs, scratches the kid and hides on top of the fridge; Hashirama wants to die but while she tends to the kid’s scratches Madara picks up the cat and seals her in their house then proceeds to help the younger of the couple in making some drinks while the older scolds the dogs. After that evening their cat tries to infiltrate the neighbors’ house on a daily basis.

-

They are reading quietly on the couch when someone knock on the door and Hashirama gets up slowly; the blond kid stands there smiling proudly and says “Mama wants to know if you want to have dinner with us!” Hashirama stares a bit confused then hears a suffering groan and a bad contained laugh coming from their neighbors’ door. The younger man stands there with a hand over his face while the older is hugging his belly; the younger explains “I’m Mama because of the long hair; it seems he doesn’t understand that man can have long hair, too.” Then turns to his husband and slaps him on the shoulder hissing “And you stop laughing! It’s all your fault!” Hashirama grins and says to the kid “You know what, kid? We have dinner with you if you call Madara auntie once.” The kid sprints past her and into their living room and shouts “Auntie, you want to have dinner with us?” Madara groans loudly while Hashirama and their neighbors are bend over laughing themselves silly.

-

It’s early in the afternoon, it’s hot with a cool light breeze coming from the open doors of the living room, Hashirama is standing in front of the open door of the fridge looking for some juice, Madara has his arms crossed over his chest and is pressed against the kitchen door; the cat is rubbing against his bare ankles purring contently. Madara states “Marry me.” and Hashirama turns with the juice’s straw between her lips and asks “Now?” Madara nods and Hashirama puts down the juice and heads for the front door. “Where are you going?” Hashirama is putting on her shoes but answers “You say you want to marry me now so let’s go get married.” Madara picks her up and smiles against her neck, Hashirama loops her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck and laughs tossing her head backwards.

-

They got married in a little white chapel, Hashirama is wearing bright green sport underwear, an oversized white t-shirt that reaches her mid-thigh and old sneakers, Madara a short pair of sweatpants, a grey t-shirt and new black sneakers; they use Madara’s dog tags instead of the usual rings and when they walk outside as a married couple the tags hang from their necks. Hashirama feels like nothing has changed.

-

They are enjoying each other’s presence wrapped in white sheets and warm in their bed, Hashirama is running her fingers through his hair and Madara is drawing lazy circles over her ribs humming a soft tune; he stops humming and places a kiss on her shoulder, then between her breasts and then above her belly button. He starts singing a song that brings tears in her eyes, the Song, their song and Hashirama joins him just on few lines “Little do you know I, I love you 'til the sun dies. I'll wait, just wait, I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait, I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait. Our love is here and here to stay, so lay your head on me.” It’s the first time they sing the song since Madara has come back and it’s the first time they say loudly ‘I love you’ to one another. It’s the first time since Madara has come back but feels like a lifetime over her heart, it’s a lifetime of love over her heart, a lifetime spent together and Hashirama can’t help but repeat the promise they made several years back “I’ll love you till the sun dies out and then even after that.” Hashirama believes in that words with the same passion as before and will believe in that words with the same passion for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all about Hashirama and her life without and with Madara.  
> Near the end two characters are mentioned and the next chapter will be all about them, with different point of view, unlike this one.  
> Madara and Hashirama will be featured but they won't be the main focus.  
> Please comment and let me know what do you think about it!
> 
> -Hh


	2. Love in the palm of a child's hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is watching amused Naruto make a mess out of the flour he’s supposed to mix for the cake batter. He has always loved cooking, since he was a child, and after his retirement cooking has become a way to unwind and spend some time with his family; Iruka can’t cook to save his life and Kakashi has wondered how his husband has survived without that skill so long but then the two of them have started to cook together and have kept the tradition up since and Kakashi has stopped wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> This is absolutely self indulgent with some plot and I regret nothing.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please comment and let me know what do you think about it!
> 
> -Hh

Iruka is stressed and so very tired, the house is a mess of boxes scattered all over the place, Naruto is too excited and doesn't want to rest, the dogs are restless and sniffing all around and Kakashi is still trying to get the boiler to work; there are only two rooms ready, Naruto’s bedroom and the bathroom, and the kitchen is only partially usable.

Iruka is ready to bang his head against the doorsill when all hell breaks loose: the dogs start howling and barking and tripping on one another, some boxes fall on the ground scattering their contents on the floor, Naruto shouts and then starts crying and a grey ball flies past him and perches on top of the fridge, hissing; the pack start barking at the grey ball and jumping at the fridge, Kakashi trips on the mess on the floor in his haste to reach the kitchen, Naruto is still crying and someone knock on the door. All in all, Iruka wants to die.

While Kakashi tries to reign in their small pack, hissing orders and bodily moving some of the dogs, Iruka picks up Naruto to try to calm him down then reach for the door: standing there and apologizing for their misbehaving shitty excuse of a cat are a black haired man and who must be his long lost twin sister; Iruka is completely bewildered but lets the two in and when Naruto starts spurting nonsense about ninja and god of shinobi he simply passes the kid to the woman and watches as the man reach over their fridge to pick up a grey cat. The woman is talking quietly to Naruto examining his scratches and finally Naruto stops crying and starts talking and smiling and then leads a senseless conversation about ninja and carrots and orange? Iruka really doesn’t want to know so he heads for the kitchen and with the help of the man, who is magically reappeared there, makes drinks while Kakashi finally, finally, is able to calm the dogs and seal them in the backyard.

They end up in their neighbors’ living room drinking juice and cold tea and coffee and Iruka discovers that the woman is the doctor who treated Naruto almost a month back, her name is Hashirama but Naruto calls her ‘God of Shinobi’ and she doesn’t seem to mind while the man is called Madara and Iruka just knows Naruto will talk about his long hair for a while; they are a longtime couple, well settled in their skins, understanding and welcoming and Iruka relaxes a bit and so does Kakashi, and for that Iruka is grateful.

-

Kakashi is drifting on an off of consciousness when Naruto starts stirring in his bed; it’s past midnight, the first night in their new home, and they are sleeping in Naruto’s bedroom on their mattress on the floor. Iruka in sleeping on his belly with his nose pressed against his shoulder and an arm across his chest, they have their legs intertwined and Kakashi sighs dreamily pushing his nose in his husband’s hair.

Naruto moves again then sits up and breaths upset before whispering “Daddy? Daddy, you’re awake?” Kakashi hums and open his good eye. Naruto asks again “Daddy?” in a voice so small that Kakashi fears he’ll start crying so he answers calmly “Yes, baby, I’m up.” Naruto sighs, shifts some more and sniffs so Kakashi moves his Iruka-free arm and whispers “Hey baby, come here.” before lifting the beddings and helping Naruto climb on his chest.

Naruto is three and a half years old and he’s so small in his eyes, he’s a little bit clingy when upset but Kakashi doesn’t mind; they have discovered early when they first fostered the baby, that he calms down breathing in the crook of his neck and Kakashi has spent endless hours with the baby strapped on his chest laying down, humming a tune or wandering through the house in order to calm him down. True to be told Naruto is a little Mama boy but when upset nothing can separate him from Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi has his arm around Naruto, who is breathing deeply in his neck and fisting his shirt in his little fist, when Iruka moves and rests his open palmed hand on Naruto’s back; Naruto sighs deeply and then starts crying silently with big fat tears running down his cheeks and Kakashi’s neck, soaking his shirt, and shaking slightly. Kakashi moves his head and kisses the top of Naruto’s head before starting to hum a soft tune; Iruka moves and joins him in the humming while petting the boy’s back. Naruto sobs a little “Mama.” before fisting a strand of Iruka’s hair in his hand and Iruka starts whispering sweet nothings while Kakashi keeps humming.

Eventually Naruto falls asleep and so does Iruka and Kakashi feels fulfilled and whole and deeply happy acting as a pillow for his son and his husband and he finally falls asleep smiling.

-

The house is finally finished, Naruto’s toys are scattered all around the living room, his bedroom and the back porch and their neighbors’ cat tries to harass their dogs daily; it’s fun to watch the pack go mad and excited and Naruto is finally used to the grey ball flying around so Iruka smiles relaxed sitting next to Kakashi on the sofa before saying “It would be nice to have them over for dinner.” Kakashi hums and states “She looks like your long lost twin sister, minus the scar.” Iruka laughs and replays “It’s the first thing I thought when I first saw her. You didn’t tell me she was the doctor at the ER.” “I didn’t see her at the time, I just talked to the nurse. Look.” Iruka looks at what Kakashi is pointing out just to see Naruto pet the cat a bit violently so he huffs “Go see if we have everything you need for making dinner while I talk Naruto into having them over.”

Obviously Naruto is delighted and even if there’s a moment of discomfort when Naruto asks the couple to come over Hashirama dispels the tension cleverly and funnily and they end up laughing in the communal hallway.

They ate in the backyard and luckily Naruto doesn’t call Madara auntie anymore. They talk about the neighborhood but the conversations are interrupted by Naruto’s babblings; when finally Naruto falls asleep they talk about their jobs and are able to have adult’s conversations. Iruka discovers that Hashirama is a surgeon at the main hospital of the city and that Madara works at the local gym as personal trainer and also teaches self-defense; they diffuse a placid vibe of understanding and calmness, as if they have seen worse in life and are now living peacefully with themselves and the others, it’s a vibe Iruka can get used to and hopes to achieve one day.

When they are lying in bed in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets and blankets Kakashi hums softly “I think he was in the army, or maybe he’s still in the army.” Iruka rubs his cheek on his chest and whispers “In that case maybe you could talk to him; maybe sharing with someone who can understand will help you.” “You think I still have some problems?” Iruka kisses lightly his chest before replaying “I think you’re doing your best for me, for Naruto and for yourself and that’s more than enough.” Kakashi kisses the top of his head and settles for the night.

-

Kakashi is ready to walk the dogs, Naruto is at the kindergartener, Iruka is still at work and he has just over an hour before his shift at the library; he’s walking down the communal alleyway when he meets Hashirama coming back from her shift. The dogs bark and she asks while petting them “Do you want some help?” Kakashi hums noncommittally but replays simply “There’re well behaved but it would be nice.” Hashirama sends a text and reaches for one of the leashes and then they walk together silently towards the park; Kakashi doesn’t mind the silence but knows that some people find it a bit unnerving so he’s surprised when Hashirama hums calmly and states “I’m more of a dog person.” Kakashi asks confused “Then why do you have a cat?” “We had a dog once but he was run over and after a month Madara brought me the cat. Madara’s an animal person but I’m still having trouble with her.” Kakashi nods and states simply “I understand your loss.”

After that they walk silently through the park and watch the dogs run around for a bit until Hashirama says “I don’t want to intrude and you don’t have to answer but I would like to ask about that scar.” Kakashi resists the urge to trace the scar across his eye but she has asked in such a soft way that Kakashi answers anyway “Maa, it’s the reason why I work at the library now. It happened more than four years ago in the middle of a jungle somewhere.” He can’t share classified information but the summary is more than enough and, if what he believes about Madara is true, Hashirama will understand; and, unsurprisingly, Hashirama does understand because she nods and states simply “Well, it has healed nicely. Do you have trouble with your eye?” That’s a medical question and Kakashi answers truthfully because he has discovered the worse way the consequences of lying to a doctor “Sometimes it gives me headache and I’ve lost most of the sight but I wear a nice pair of glasses now, very professional and teacher-like.” Hashirama huffs a laugh and asks “Have you ever considered a surgery?” Kakashi thinks about the first surgery he had undergone and how he almost died and the panic he had felt at the thought of leaving Iruka alone with a baby on the way and states drily “I prefer not to even if sometime is a struggle to manage with three dogs and a baby.” Hashirama nods and Kakashi calls back the dogs before walking out of the park.

On their way back Hashirama says “You know, it would be nice if you would like to join Madara as a teacher in self-defense. You two could share techniques and teaching methods while helping other to know how to defend themselves.” They bid their goodbyes and Kakashi heads to the library thinking about her proposal; the opportunity to talk with another soldier about soldier stuffs is appealing and when he shares his idea with Iruka, his husband just smiles that understanding, proud and love full smile of his and kisses tenderly his cheek right over the scar.

-

Shopping with Naruto is always an adventure but Iruka hopes to find as few people as possible since it’s midafternoon; Naruto is babbling about all the orange things he has seen at the kindergartner waving his chubby arms and legs while Iruka is putting him in the proper seat of the cart.

When Naruto is settled Iruka runs his fingers through his blond hair and asks smiling “Are you ready, my little boy?” Naruto nods business-like and Iruka goes on “Very well. Now, would you like to hold this for me so that I can read the shopping list?” Iruka gives the piece of paper to Naruto who studies it seriously before asking “Daddy?” Iruka smiles because Kakashi has written the list in his pointed handwriting and has added some doodles of their dogs, some hearts and other random objects so he replays “Yes Naruto, Daddy wrote the list.” Naruto smiles and holds the paper tightly in one hand tracing the line of one of the doodles with a chubby finger and asks “We need dog? We have dogs!” Iruka shakes his head and says “I think we need dog food, that’s why Daddy draw some of the dogs.” “Mama, we can buy cat food?” Iruka crooks his head and asks “Why do you want to buy cat food? For Madara and Hashirama’s cat? Do you like the kitten?” Naruto grins happily and starts babbling about how soft and fluffy and grey she is and Iruka tunes him out a bit while starting to pick the items they need.

Iruka smiles dreamily listening to his son and, not for the first time, thinks that they have made the right choice when they decided to move.

-

Kakashi is exiting his car when Iruka parks in the driveway so he rests against the still open door and watches as his husband grins at Naruto who shouts happily and waves his limbs from his position on the baby seat; when Iruka frees Naruto he comes running towards him shouting happily and Kakashi bends down and welcomes him in his arms before straitening with the kid balanced on his hip. “Well, hello there little one.” Naruto yells right in his ear an happy “Daddy! Hi!” before launching in a description of his day at the kindergartener and all the adventures during their shopping trip while Kakashi strides towards Iruka who is trying to pick up the shopping bags.

Kakashi grins saying “Well, hello there sexy one.” Naruto yells seemly upset “Daddy!” and Kakashi turns to him and explains calmly “Naruto baby, you’re shouting in my ear. I’m already half blind, do you want your Daddy half deaf, too?” Naruto looks horrified for a moment but then starts trying to kiss his ear and bad eye and Kakashi has to suppress some laughs before asking “Baby, what are you doing?” Iruka looks amused listening to their son’s explanation “Mama says kisses make it better. So I kiss your ear and make it better?” Kakashi smirks at Iruka asking “Does he, now? Maybe Mama should kiss me better himself?” And once again Naruto shouts in his ear “No! Mama kisses me! Only me!” all the while trying to escape his hold and reach for Iruka; Iruka welcomes him in his arms and asks compliant “What about a deal?” At Naruto eager nods he goes on “For every kiss I give Daddy I give you two kisses.” While Naruto tries to understand the deal Kakashi kisses Iruka’s lips quickly and smiles at Naruto while Iruka places a kiss on each of Naruto’s chubby cheeks; Naruto giggles delighted and Kakashi picks up the shopping bags and follows Iruka inside the house smiling to himself.

-

Iruka is warm and soft and so comfortable; it’s his day off and he has all the intentions of sleeping in. The fact that it’s six in the morning and he’s already waking up should tell him how much his concept of ‘sleeping in’ has changed during the years but Iruka doesn’t mind because he’s warm, soft and comfortable and Kakashi is hugging him and rolling his hips lazily against his ass so Iruka smiles indolently and enjoys the moment. Kakashi murmurs something against his shoulder and Iruka can feel the lovely smile stretching his husband’s lips so he rolls on his back and pulls Kakashi over, then he lets him settles between his legs and over his chest; Kakashi has his eyes closed and rests his head on his sternum before sighing deeply and contently. Iruka thinks he looks like an oversized cat so starts running his fingers through his hair and down his back going back to sleep absolutely certain to hear some purrs coming from his husband.

He’s brought back to consciousness slowly by small kisses on his pectorals, over his ribs and his belly. Kakashi grins looking up at him, licks a line to his bellybutton and whispers “Well, good morning to you sexy one.” and Iruka feels worshipped and so in love smiling down at his husband. Kakashi smirks predatory and crawls up placing kisses all the way to his lips; they kiss slowly and deeply, a bit sloppy and absolutely sinfully until Iruka is breathless. Kakashi grins once more and asks “Mama, why don’t we make another baby?” Iruka laughs quietly and states “You’re such a dork.” Kakashi wriggles his eyebrows and replays “Well, we can always try, you know?” Iruka arches one brow and asks half-seriously “You know I’m a man right?” Kakashi shakes his head before answering “Believe me when I say I’m very well aware of you gender.” He smirks before going on “In fact I believe my favorite thing is sucking your lovely cock.” Iruka laughs quietly again and says “You can’t call a cock lovely!” “But your absolutely is!” Kakashi’s expression is one of mock disappointment mixed with faked horror but he goes on “Well, Mama, what do you say? Don’t you want to make another baby with me?” Iruka smirks and answers “We can try but I don’t think it will work.” Kakashi kisses his lips lightly “Well, practice makes perfect, no?” Iruka kisses him back and lets his hands wandering along his back “If you look at it that way.” Iruka smiles against Kakashi’s lips and enjoys his husband’s ministrations feeling utterly fulfilled.

-

Kakashi is watching amused Naruto make a mess out of the flour he’s supposed to mix for the cake batter. He has always loved cooking, since he was a child, and after his retirement cooking has become a way to unwind and spend some time with his family; Iruka can’t cook to save his life and Kakashi has wondered how his husband has survived without that skill so long but then the two of them have started to cook together and have kept the tradition up since and Kakashi has stopped wondering.

When he has picked Naruto from the kindergartener the kid has demanded a cake so they have brought the right ingredients before going back home; now Naruto’s arms are covered in flour to his elbows and Kakashi can’t help but watch in awe at the complete mess his son has made and is still making. Someone knock on the sliding door of the backyard and Kakashi waves Hashirama in while the doorbell rings; Kakashi knots his brows in confusion and asks while heading to the door “I’m sorry Hashirama, would you mind staying with him for a moment? Just the time to see who’s there.” Hashirama smiles replaying “No problem. Hello my little ninja, what are you doing?”

Listening to Naruto’s exaggerated explanation Kakashi opens the door, walks down the communal hallway and reaches the front door; Kakashi freezes with a hand on the doorknob staring at one of his ex-teammates. “Hello, Captain.” Kakashi crooks his head and answers slowly “Hello, Obito. What are you doing here?” Obito arches one eyebrow and explains simply, still smiling “I come back to you.” Kakashi is sure his confusion is showing in all his features so he opens the door and stands before his ex-teammate on the front porch before asking “What do you mean you come back to me?” Obito takes a small step forward and smirks before answering in a low voice “I come back to you. I have a three months leave and I thought we could spend it together.” Kakashi breaths deeply and asks coldly “How did you find me?” Obito looks up at him and states “I asked. Kakashi, I …” Kakashi interrupts him calmly “Obito, there’s nothing between us.” His ex-subordinate crooks his head and asks confused “What do you mean?” Kakashi repeats “There’s nothing between us.” He knots his eyebrows in confusion before saying “But you smiled at me. And you talked to me. And we shared so much and…” Kakashi sighs and explains “I smiled at every member of my squad, Obito. I talked to every member of my squad. I’m sorry if I had given you the wrong impression but there is not ‘us’, there’s not ‘we’.”

His ex-subordinate’s lips are drown in a small line, he isn’t smiling anymore, he’s looking at him in complete betrayal; Obito breaths once before saying “But you kept saying you couldn’t wait to be home so we could be together!” Kakashi doesn’t remember ever saying something like that and slowly tries to explain “I have been married for almost ten years now. When I said ‘we’ I was talking about me and the person waiting for me at home, not ‘we’ as in me and you or one other member of the squad. I tell you again that there’s not ‘we’ or ‘us’ as in me and you. I’m married and I believe in the promise I’ve made. I will never brake that promise, Obito.” The other man takes a step back and sucks in some breaths and Kakashi stares.

Madara parks his car in the driveway but stays there busing himself with his phone and Kakashi can feel the other’s man gaze study the situation while he keeps looking at his ex-subordinate.

Obito keeps looking at him in confusion and clear incomprehension so Kakashi explains again “The whole time I’ve been in the army I’ve been married, so I’ve been the whole time I’ve known you. I don’t know how you could have come up with the impression that I was somehow available or had feelings for you but I’m not available and I don’t have feelings for you, never had. Leave now and please don’t come back.”

Obito fists his hands and hisses “You can’t do this to me. I’ve been waiting four years. I’ve been waiting four years for this! You owe me!” Kakashi states coldly “I owe you nothing. We were comrades, I was you captain and that was all. I’ll say this one last time, Obito. Leave now.”

When Obito’s arms start shaking Kakashi gets ready to fight; Obito is saying something about protecting each other, understand one another and be together, about how those who abandon their comrades are scum but Kakashi can only focus on his shaking form and his increasingly louder voice.

Madara exits his car and in what looks like a single heartbeat is standing on the front porch before them facing Obito; his expression is one of complete nothing, his aura cold, domineering and absolutely powerful. In that moment Kakashi understands that Madara is not a simple soldier and strangely relaxes infinitesimally. “You need to calm down now, soldier.” Madara’s voice is pure ice, nothing like his usually calm, collected but somewhat warm tone but Obito is still breathing shallow through his nose and still shaking. Under Madara’s gaze Obito stops shaking but keeps breathing upset. “You have no business here, soldier. Leave.” They watch his ex-teammates leave slowly standing silently side by side; when Obito’s form isn’t in sight anymore Madara relaxes and standing there by his side there’s his neighbor and not a soldier anymore.

Kakashi exhales and runs a hand over his face and Madara asks simply “Is this situation dangerous?” Kakashi tosses his head back and answers in a low voice “I really hope not.” They sit on the upper step of the porch wordlessly and Kakashi is grateful for Madara’s silent company and Hashirama babysitting his son; after a while Madara stands and says nodding his head towards the house once “C’mon, Hashirama is awful at baking. Hopefully your kitchen is still standing.” Kakashi shakes his head but smiles nonetheless before going back inside.

-

Of all the places Iruka could have imagined where to meet Hashirama, the book shop near the high school where he teaches is not on the list; not that he minds meeting Hashirama but the hospital where she works is on the other side of the town and, well, there are a lot of book shops scattered here and there. So it’s with a slightly hesitant and questioning voice that he tries to greet her while she storms from the front door directly towards the cashier; Iruka stares, greetings frozen on his lips, while she argues with the girl at the desk and stares when the girl heads to the back and Hashirama starts tapping angrily her feet on the floor.

Hashirama doesn’t look angry, just pissed and tired and Iruka can relate so with newfound confidence he reaches her and simply says “Well, hello there lovely neighbor.” Hashirama spins around, her eyes open wild and then groans pressing her hands over her face. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, usually I’m not an ass!” Comes the muffled replay and Iruka laughs briefly placing his hand over her shoulder. “Easy there. A bad day can happen to anyone.” Hashirama pecks over her fingers in a rather childish way and complains “Mine has not been bad. Has been awful. Terrible. Disgusting. Shitty. But wait, what are you doing here?” “I work nearby. Actually the school is just two blocks away.” The girl comes back with a small book and Hashirama apologizes for her behavior before paying and waiting for Iruka; when he buys the books he has been looking for Hashirama asks much more calmer “If you’re not busy can I offer you some coffee? As an apology for my rudeness.” Iruka shakes his head and smiles accepting the offer.

They head to a nearby coffee shop, small and cozy, and Iruka sinks in one of the armchairs relaxing after his day of work. “I’m sorry. I was stressed and pissed. I asked Madara to order a book and I tough he would order it online instead he called a book shop without searching the address and I finished my shitty shift just over an hour ago but I have to be back for the night shift and three patients thrown up on my gear and I don’t have any more clean clothes and then the nurses were shorthanded and nothing worked in the ER and a freshman passed out during a surgery and… I’m sorry for lashing out on you.” Iruka stares in disbelief and stammers “Well, fuck. This is a really shitty day.”

Iruka is trying really hard not to laugh but he’s looking at Hashirama who seems seconds away from start crying, her lower lip is trembling exactly like Kakashi’s and Naruto’s when they’re upset, and he simply loses it; Iruka starts laughing loudly and after a moment Hashirama joins him. They end up wiping tears from their eyes and when they look at each other again they start laughing once more; the other patrons are staring at them but Iruka doesn’t care, he simply enjoys laughing with his absurd neighbor.

When they calm down Hashirama says “Thank you. Really, I needed it.” Iruka shakes his head and answers smiling “Why, thank you. I haven’t laugh this hard since Kakashi tried to bath Naruto and the dogs in our bathtub. At the same time, obviously.” “You have pictures, don’t you?” Iruka smirks evilly and that seems to be answer enough.

They relax and sip their coffee until Hashirama asks “How did you and Kakashi met? You’ve been together for ten years right?” Iruka smiles thinking about his crazy husband and explains “No, we’ve been married for ten years and before that we had been dating for three years more or less. I’ve spent almost half of my life with him.” Hashirama smiles understanding and shares “I know what you mean. Madara and I have been together for more than twenty years now.” Iruka chokes on his coffee and asks in a slightly pinched voice “You what?! How old are you?!” before slamming a hand over his mouth and apologizing “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to asks, you don’t have to answer. Oh god.” Hashirama laughs seemly delighted and asks arching one brow “How old do you thing I am?” “Not older than thirty-two?” Iruka knows he’s hesitant but he can’t help it, he’s mortified and deeply embarrassed; Hashirama grins broadly and replays “Why, thank you! I’m thirty-five, Iruka. Madara and I have been together since we were twelve; at the beginning as friends obviously, and then, after a couple of years at most as sweethearts. He was adorable and absolutely terrible at the same time. But we’ve been together since, so.”

Iruka is two seconds away from crying from the utter adorableness of her explanation but he endures, wipes his eyes and answers her initial question “We were high school sweethearts if you can call us so. We met when I was a freshman and he was in his second-last year and I pranked him. I dyed his hair bright pink. That was awesome.” “What?” Iruka shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee. “Oh c’mon, he was the coolest guy in school, all cold and mysterious and a bit of a loner. Every single girls had a crush on him so I pranked him. I wanted him to not look so cool and in the end I ended up making him even more popular so much that everyone in school started dyeing their hair. And that’s how we started dating.” Hashirama is grinning at him saying “That’s so cool! Once I talked Madara into dyeing our hair. I wanted my ends red but I needed a guinea pig so since he was my official boyfriend he had had to do that; I think we were fifteen, maybe younger, and I was absolutely stupid. So we brought the dyes and I dyed his hair blue. Spoiler alert: it didn’t work and I was completely devastated. I hadn’t realized that his hair was too dark. I bet Kakashi’s hair is perfect for dyeing!” Iruka nods happily and explains “Until now I’ve dyed it pink, violet, green and blue. I’m waiting Naruto’s birthday for dyeing it orange since it’s his favorite color.”

They keep talking for a while and when they exit the café Iruka walks Hashirama to the metro station talking quietly; in the end he says “We should do this again. Just enjoy a coffee and talk. I had a great time.” Hashirama smiles and nods agreeing before disappearing through the crowd; Iruka walks back to the school and approaches his car just to stop mid step: the windows are broken and the ground is covered in splinters of glass. So much for a nice afternoon. Iruka grabs his phone and dials Kakashi’s number.

-

Kakashi is wrestling with his son’s limbs flying around while he tries to coax him in his baby seat when his phone goes off; he mentally curses and gives up on his task, flops down next to Naruto and answers the phone inserting the speaker. “Kakashi.” Iruka’s voice is upset but Naruto squeaks an happy “Mama!” and wriggles in the seat excitedly and Kakashi has once more to restrain his son while saying “Naruto baby, please calm down. Ru, hang on I’ll be right back. Oh, c’mon! Baby, please be nice to Daddy. Ok, ok. Talk to Mama, Naruto. Just stay put please.” Naruto settles babbling to Iruka and finally Kakashi is able to fast all the belts of the baby seat; he sighs, runs a hand over his face and reaches for his phone saying “Ok Naruto. Time’s up, I need to talk to Mama.” Naruto shouts happily “Ok! Bye-bye Mama! Love you!” and Kakashi waits patiently for Iruka’s replay of “I love you, too.” before bringing the phone to his ear and saying “Well, hello there Mama, tell me everything now that I finished wrestling with your son. He’s a little devil sometimes, just like you.”

He seats in the driver seat and looks over Naruto once more waiting for his husband’s replay; when it comes Kakashi freezes and his smile drops. “Someone broke all the car’s windows, Ka. What do I do?” Kakashi starts the car replaying “Call the 911. I’ll be there as soon as possible, ok? Ru, are you hurt? Are you alone?” Iruka breaths and says “I’m fine and yes I’m alone in the parking lot of the school. I went to the book shop and met Hashirama and we had coffee and I just come back and the car is…” Kakashi stops at a red traffic lights and answers “It’s all right Ru, don’t worry. I’ll be there in ten minutes, ok?” “Ok. So now I call the 911.” “Yeah. I’m coming, Ru. Ok?” “Ok. See you soon.” “See you soon.”

Kakashi puts the phone down and glances at his son’s unusual quiet and still form before asking “Ehi, baby. You ok over there?” Naruto nods slowly and Kakashi goes on “Don’t worry, Mama is fine.” Kakashi keeps talking during the whole ride and when he turns in the school yard two police officers are already there; he picks Naruto up and Naruto clings to his chest like usual while he strides towards his husband. They hug with Naruto in the middle and then Iruka keeps answering the officer’s questions and in the end they’re given the all clear to go home.

They come back, have dinner, put Naruto to bed then curl on the couch and the whole time the only thing Kakashi can focus on is that he has told Madara that the situation wasn’t dangerous. Obviously the two facts can be unrelated but Kakashi can’t help but be worried; he absentmindedly draws small circles on his husband’s back enjoying his warmth until Iruka falls asleep and when he carries him to their bed and slips under the sheets he can’t help but stare at him until his eyes are heavy. Kakashi curls around Iruka resting his forehead against the small of his neck and breathing in the scent of his skin.


	3. Love in every step you take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, Hashi is back!
> 
> First of all, I want to apologize for the absurd dalay but in the midst of this epidemic my job had become more and more frantic leaving me completely strenghless.  
> I kept coming home and working on this story only to wake up the next morning slumped on my coffee table; the scene was quite laughable, though.
> 
> Secondly, I want to say that when I first imagined this story each chapter was about 5/7K words long and then the third chapter happened; what I mean is that the more I worked on this story as a whole the more I had to write and now in my head there's a whole universe about this characters and their world.  
> I'm pleased and happy with how this turned out and I just hope you will enjoy this as much as I have.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what do you think about it because your input is very much appreciated!
> 
> -Hh

Madara wakes up but lays motionless in their bed, Hashirama still half on top of his chest, her breath deep and slow and her hair still fanned out on her back; eyes closed, breath even Madara strains his ears in order to catch what has woken him. Soldier training never fails, something is off, again; Madara rolls Hashirama over, tucks the sheets around her in a clumsy mess and wanders through the house towards the kitchen. The cat is sleeping on top of the fridge and she opens a lazy eye when Madara closes the fridge’s door with a soft click after having retrieved a bottle of water; Madara opens the sliding doors and stands in the back porch listening.

Less than ten minutes later Kakashi comes in the backyard and leans on the fence; Madara rubs at his eyes and waits. Kakashi taps lightly on the wood, almost soundlessly, and Madara just nods and goes back inside.

“What a mess.” He sighs under his breath walking towards their bedroom; halfway there Hashirama’s pager goes off and Madara nearly jumps out of his skin. Madara can hear Hashirama shuffling in bed and when he enters their bedroom Hashirama is already half dressed; she turns around and whispers “Why are you up?” Madara just shakes his head, wears a sweater and heads for the front door with Hashirama in tow; they climb in the car and Madara drives her to the hospital stopping only once to buy her some coffee. Madara kisses the back of her hand before letting her go then drives back home; he collapses in bed and the cat curls near his head on the pillow.

When he meets Kakashi at the gym later in the day Kakashi simply states “All dealt with.” and Madara enjoys their joined self-defense lesson.

-

Meetings with Hashirama become a weekly occurrence: sometimes they walk the dogs, sometimes they watch Naruto play, sometimes they have coffee; during these meetings Iruka discovers a lot about his neighbors and is always left with a smile on his face and a feeling of fulfillment.

Hashirama talks a lot about everything and initially Iruka is left a bit fuzzy because usually he’s the one who actively talks while Kakashi listens but eventually he comes to appreciate the feeling and starts trading place with Hashirama so that they talk and listen once each; on that subject she has said while drinking a fancy natural juice, something Iruka doesn’t even know how to spell, “I know what you’re talking about, Madara usually hums, grunts and tosses lines once in a while and so I actively do the talking but I like listening too and I like having some actual conversations!” and Iruka has nodded in agreement and stated “Must be a collateral effect of being a soldier; I swear, sometimes I think he’s doing a freaking report to his captain!” They have laughed at that and Iruka has felt like they could understand each other on a whole other level.

It’s during the fourth meeting, just the two of them wandering through the city googling some shop windows, that the atmosphere around them suddenly become strange; at first Iruka thinks it’s due to his question about children and family but Hashirama answers calmly like usual, a little bit more elusive, but otherwise open “We’re fine the way we are. We enjoy the process of making baby, though.” Iruka laughs flushing slightly at the implications but Hashirama simply smiles and keeps glancing around them and Iruka has to ask “Is everything alright? I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Hashirama types something on her phone replaying “Don’t worry, it’s all right. If I don’t want to answer a question, believe me, I won’t answer.”

They keep walking and talking about lighter things after that but Iruka is left with the impression that something is wrong; they duck into a coffee shop to have some cool drinks and when they sit at a small round table Hashirama explains her previous mood “I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just that I’m not used to talk about that stuff. Madara and I, we are a bit of a loners; you guys are perhaps the first real friends we have in a long time. At least I like to think we are. Friends, I mean. And well, about having babies… I haven’t had to explain that to anyone before because Madara knows the situation, so.” Iruka interjects quietly “You don’t have to explain, you know? I do know what you mean. We are loners to, due to our situation and Kakashi’s work as a soldier and I think we’re friends, I like to be your friend.” Hashirama’s smile seems grateful but then she furrows her brows and asks “You situation? What do you mean?” Iruka is a bit sour and pained when explains “As a gay couple. We had hard times in the past. Not everyone is so… accepting or understanding for that matter.” Hashirama smiles sadly saying “I can’t understand what you went through but I know the feeling of rejection.”

They stay silent for a while, simply drinking their drinks; Hashirama hums quietly to herself before saying “We had a bit of a rough time a while back and that has affected dramatically and definitively the possibility of having a baby even if we have never really considered having one. But like I said, we are fine the way we are. We are enough.” Iruka is suddenly hyper-aware of Hashirama’s difficult situation and hopes he’s not staring at her with pity but, surprisingly, Hashirama smiles calmly and states “With Madara’s previous line of work having a baby was out of question and even before he retired the chances were extremely slim. No need to feel sad or sorry, Iruka, trust me; Madara and I are happy together.”

Iruka wants to smack himself in the head, he feels foolish and sad so he stays silent for some time mulling in his head what Hashirama has told him; when he speaks again he starts with a completely different subject “Kakashi has been in the army for almost ten years, you know? He asked me to marry him when he was three years into his training: it was my graduation ceremony, I was twenty and he was twenty-three, and I wasn’t expecting him that day. He came dressed in his uniform, all cool and business-like, very formal and absolutely gorgeous; he kneeled in the middle of the room and I didn’t even let him ask.” Iruka smiles remembering that moment. “I threw myself into his arms and he caught me. And then I soaked his uniform with my tears. It was magical. We were happy even if he was away for long times but I knew something was bothering him, as if something was missing and in fact he was the one who first talked about adoptions and I wasn’t expecting that; he was still in the army at that time, you know? He was injured shortly before we started fostering Naruto, you know? That was a terrible moment but he was discharged with honor and everything went well and now he’s practically a full-time Daddy and loves every second of it.” Iruka laughs thinking about his crazy husband and says “Really, it’s endearing the way he’s so crazy in love with Naruto!” Hashirama smiles seemly relaxed and states “He’s so crazy in love with you too, Iruka.” Iruka nods several times saying “I know, I know! But he looks so cool and collected and then Naruto enters his line of sight and he becomes a pile of goo-goo! On the inside, obviously!”

They share a laugh at that and sip their drinks quietly for a while until Hashirama says “Madara is a marine, he will always be a marine. He served for thirteen years, more or less, maybe something more; he was discharged with honor and some sort of medals two years ago. He was part of a special elite squad but I don’t really know because he still can’t tell me, something about classified information. The first time he told me that he wanted to be a marine he looked determined but absolutely pained: it was the summer of our seventeen years and we were making plans for our last year in high school. I remember the feeling of ice over and under my skin and the absolute terror I felt because he was looking at me like I was the only thing in the word, the center of his universe, and he was choosing to leave me and that was killing him; I was absolutely terrified because I tough he was losing himself.” “You were not simply the center of my universe.”

Iruka jumps at the voice, completely engrossed in Hashirama’s story, and spins around in his seat just to see Madara standing near their table shaking his head; Iruka exhales and relaxes while Hashirama says laughing “Oh, at that time I didn’t know! But look at you! What are you doing here? Come to make sure I wasn’t cheating?” Madara arches a brow and smirks at Hashirama, who grins, tosses her hair over her shoulders with clear exaggerated manners and sips loudly her drink; Iruka muffles a laugh at the couple’s antics because Madara scoffs, glares and deadpans “Ok. I leave you two at your fancy drinks. See you later.” They bid their goodbyes and Hashirama shakes her head watching Madara leave; Iruka has the feeling that he has just missed something important, like a secret conversation, but Hashirama says knowingly “I bet he got bored at the sport shop and left without buying what he needed.” and Iruka loses his train of thoughts.

He sips his drink watching the other patrons and waits for Hashirama to resume her story; she nods to herself and explains “So, I was saying… Yeah, he left and I went to college and his salary paid my education, you know? Once he said something like ‘I want to give you everything I can and for now the only thing I can do is pay for your studies so let me do that at least.’ I was speechless because who does something like that? And our life was pretty simple and balanced: I worked at the hospital, he was on missions and sometimes with me and finally he was discharged and we moved in where we live now.” They share a smile and Iruka asks confused, suddenly remembering how this whole conversation has started “And that rough time you were talking about?” Hashirama clicks her tongue before replaying “His last mission, something like six years ago, went bad, really really bad.” Iruka nods and says “No need to tell me more. Kakashi’s last mission left him half blind, so.”

They leave the café and walk towards the metro; standing on the platform Iruka asks “Have you ever regretted choosing to share your life with a soldier?” Hashirama hums before answering “It’s a stupid question from my point of view. I chose to share my life with Madara long before he chose to be a marine; he could have chosen to be a teacher, a doctor, a lawyer, a cook, an astronaut or whatever else he would have been and I would have been by his side. It’s not a matter of him being a soldier, it’s a matter of him being him. Don’t get me wrong, it has been painful sometimes, I have felt lonely and I have hated the consequences his job had on him, physically and emotionally, and on us as a couple but my point is: I could not have chosen someone else but him, I could never choose someone else.”

Iruka stares. Hashirama makes love seems so easy; she loves Madara in an absolute way, completely, deeply, totally and Iruka feels a bit overwhelmed. “Don’t get all emotional over something like this!” Iruka sniffs laughing a bit hysterical and says “It’s that you seem so unwavering, so sure and it’s inspiring and a bit terrifying and maybe I’m a bit jealous.” Hashirama smiles shaking her head and replays “You are the same, you can’t see it yet.” Iruka nods sniffing some more and they enjoy the ride home laughing at his emotional state and Hashirama’s need to join Madara at the gym in order to work out the calories of the drink she has had.

-

Hashirama is leaving the hospital at the end of her shift; it’s mid-afternoon but she’s so tired that she’s sure she’ll fall asleep on the metro during the ride back home. She’s walking towards the station feeling a bit dazed and trying to remember if she has eaten or not; she doesn’t know and she doesn’t care because she’s too tired, Hashirama just want to sleep. She jumps on the metro and finds a seat near the doors, between a teenager, who smells of weed, and an old lady, who smell of cats, sadly. Hashirama rests her head against the windows and the feeling of being watched returned; she sighs, rubs her eyes and stands, ready to exit at the next station.

Hashirama knows she’s been followed so she heads to the gym, where she hopes to meet Madara; Madara is there, patiently explaining to a young girl how to stretch after the workout, the girl isn’t listening but she’s googling Madara’s muscles and Hashirama can relate even if it irks her. Madara is her husband even if no one knows, after all. Madara catches her eyes in the mirror and beams and Hashirama smiles, shakes her head in mock exasperation and walks towards the waiting area so she can buy a bottle of water and a small package of nuts.

Watching out of the large windows she sees someone standing on the other side of the street but it’s too far away to recognize the person; Hashirama closes her eyes for a bit too long due to her tiredness and when she blinks them open again the person is nowhere to be seen. Hashirama sighs, sips some water and waits for Madara to finish his shift. 

-

“All dealt with, my ass.”

Kakashi isn’t one to mutter under his breath or complain but he’s tired and exasperated; he can feel Obito’s presence lurking around their house, at the gym, at the library, near the school where Iruka teaches and Madara has said Hashirama has been followed, too. He really doesn’t like this situation. And why has Hashirama been followed anyways? Kakashi doesn’t know; he sighs.

True, he has seen the police patrol walking around the neighborhood thrice a day but clearly it’s not enough. According to what his ex-teammate has said they are nearing the end of his leave and Kakashi is torn between waiting for the time to reach its limit and confront Obito directly before he decides to do something, anything; but what if Obito will not go away at the end of his leave? What if he approaches Naruto? What if he approaches Iruka? What if, what if?

Kakashi sighs again, runs a hand down his face and scoops Naruto up into his arms; Naruto sighs relaxed, still asleep, and nuzzles into his neck and Kakashi hugs him tighter reassuring himself that his son is safe and sound in his arms. Kakashi loves him so much that sometimes he can’t breathe.

The house is quiet and somewhat still asleep, Iruka has already left for work, the dogs are resting near the door to the backyard and Kakashi can enjoy the hot cup of coffee Iruka has left for him on the kitchen counter; he smiles rocking Naruto back and forth gently before sitting on the sofa, adjusting Naruto’s frog-themed blanket around his shoulder and son and reaching for his book. They both are in a desperate need of a bath before heading to the park with the dogs later in the day but for now, waiting for Naruto to wake up, Kakashi can enjoy the warm weight of his son sleeping on his chest and the relaxed sounds of his home.

-

Madara opens the door and relaxes since he’s finally home; he removes his shoes and walks to the bathroom with his gym bag still slung over his shoulder. The house is quiet but the cat greets him with loud meows and purrs; Madara smiles petting her while loading the washing machine with all his dirty and sweats-soaked gym clothes.

It’s peaceful like that and Madara likes their life. The washing machine hums quietly in the background while he pours his freshly made smoothie in a disposable cup; Hashirama’s shift will end in less than an hour and he needs to stop at the gas station before picking her up.

Madara scratches their cat’s ears before closing the door, smoothie in one hand and car keys in the other, and heads down their driveway; he nods to the police officers and waves his hand while they keep walking down the street, they approach him then.

“Good afternoon, sir. Something wrong?” One of the officers is a young girl with extremely short hair and Madara is a bit ashamed of having her misplaced for a man. Madara nods and smiles a small smile before saying “Good afternoon to you too, ma’am, sir. Everything’s fine even if sometimes it feels like someone is watching or lurking around the neighborhood.” Madara doesn’t want a part in whatever is happening with his neighbor’s ex-teammate but alerting the patrol is the least he can do to protect Hashirama and himself and their neighbors; Madara likes them and has come to care for them and there’s a toddler at risk here.

Both officers nod and the girl says “We will inform the precinct, sir. Thank you for you input.” Madara nods again and replays “Thank you for your hard work, officers. I have to go now, have a good day.” The officers walk away and Madara walks to his car.

When he parks in front of the hospital’s main entrance Hashirama is already there waiting for him; she sits in her seat and Madara places a light kiss on the back of the hand before asking “What about we go out on a date tonight?” Hashirama smiles tiredly and answers “Not before I can take a long and relaxing bath. Then you can take me wherever you want.” “It’s a good thing I haven’t showered yet, then.” He replays without missing a beat; Hashirama just nods and smiles relaxed.

They’re soaking in their tub, Hashirama is napping with her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder and her nose pressed against his neck; both of them have their hair pinned in big messy buns on top of their head, Hashirama is sporting a big red hair clip and he’s wearing three hideous neon green clips to keep the bun in place. They’re enjoying each other presence and Madara can’t help but let his fingers wander on Hashirama’s belly drawing mindless patterns on her skin.

Hashirama jerks awake and Madara is momentarily startled but then she whispers awed “Tomorrow is our day off.” and Madara chuckles quietly, kisses her nose and whispers back “That’s why I want to go on a date with you tonight. We can go to that Italian restaurant and have some fine wine with even finer pasta. What do you think?” Hashirama beams at him and states “I think I want to marry you again.” Madara kisses her softly but deeply and she settles again in his embrace with a content sound; that’s where Hashirama belongs, in his arms.

-

Iruka is walking towards his car completely focused on a text Kakashi has sent him; the text doesn’t make any sense! It’s string of emoji, for the love of god! Iruka is so engrossed in his little mystery, brows furrowed and eyes locked on the screen, that he doesn’t see the figure standing in front of him until he actually crashes into the man.

His phone bounces twice on the concrete, slipping off of his hand, and Iruka has to take a few steps back to regain his balance. He looks at the man, who is massaging his shoulder slowly and studying him intently, and says bending to retrieve his phone “I’m sorry I didn’t see you. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” His phone is undamaged, thanks god, and Iruka sighs loudly before smiling.

Iruka stands, ready to apologize once more, but the man is nowhere to be seen; Iruka spins around, confused and a bit scared, but he’s standing alone in the middle of the parking lot. Iruka jumps startled when his phone goes off and looks at the screen with wide eyes; it’s just Kakashi calling and Iruka exhales trying to calm his breath.

“Hey.” Iruka answers a bit distractedly then focuses on his husband’s voice saying “Hello there, gorgeous! Fancy joining us at the park? Naruto has arranged a mid-afternoon picnic for the three of us.” In the background he can hear their son’s happy giggles and the dogs’ loud barks and Iruka can’t help but smile broadly replaying “Oh, that sounds lovely! Wait. That senseless text was actually you asking me out on a date with our son?” Kakashi laughs at the other end of the line and Iruka enjoys the sound while starting the car and exiting the parking lot. “That was Naruto demanding his Mama to come join him and his Daddy and the dogs at the park. You know how spoiled he is, you can’t disappoint him, Mama!” Iruka shakes his head, mock exasperated, and replay swiftly “It’s not my fault he’s so spoiled, Daddy, but don’t worry I’m on my way.” “See you soon gorgeous!” Iruka shakes his head one more time.

Iruka follows the path in the park leading to the children playground and immediately spots his husband with a lapful of blond toddler and their dogs, napping around a dark blanket sprawled on the ground; Bull is the first who notices him and the massive dog starts wagging his tail, followed immediately after by Uhei, who gets up and approaches him slowly, and Pakkun who huffs and sits by Kakashi’s side on the blanket. Kakashi turns his head towards him and beams happily before helping Naruto on his feet; Naruto squeaks delighted and rushes to him by Uhei’s side. Iruka picks up his son, balancing the squirming toddler on his hip, and pets Uhei lightly behind her ears before reaching for his husband who’s standing with his arms wide open waiting for them; Iruka can’t possibly be happier.

-

The promotion is unexpected but Hashirama accepts her new role as ‘Head of ER’ smiling; that means a less hectic schedule, a better paycheck and more paperwork but Hashirama is happy. She has been greedy for more stable work hours in order to spend more time with Madara, after all, and now her wish is coming true.

She jumps off the metro and head towards home with a skip in her steps, waves at the patrol when they cross road and enters the living room smiling happily; Madara isn’t home so Hashirama heads for the bedroom for some comfier and cleaner clothes before moving into the kitchen. She puts on some music and starts chopping some fresh fruit for their afternoon’s smoothie; the cat is nowhere in sight but Hashirama is sure she’s harassing their neighbors’ dogs or sleeping in one of the drawers in their closet. Cats are so weird.

When Madara comes back from his shift at the gym he rests against the doorsill and Hashirama enjoys the view of her husband, with a messy ponytail of black hair, a loose t-shirt and sport sweatpants, while focusing on the blender still working under her hands. Hashirama smiles and Madara approaches the counter, sits on one of the high stools and rests his cheek against his palm, always watching her; Hashirama pours the smoothie in two tall glasses and gives one to Madara before resting against the counter and sipping her own.

Madara sips and hums, gets up and helps her jump on the counter; Hashirama circles his hips with her legs and forces him closer until they are practically chest to chest. Madara arches one brow and Hashirama asks smirking “Guess what?” Hashirama knows Madara is humoring her but she’s happy that way. “What, Hashirama?” “Your wife is the new chief of trauma center.” Madara blinks a couple of times and after a moment beams at her, a smile so big that his dimples are showing, before peppering all her face with playful kisses; Hashirama laughs delighted before hugging him and savoring the feeling of joy filling their kitchen.

-

Kakashi doesn’t know when it has started but Hashirama has made an habit of knocking on the back door and entering their house from the backyard; it’s strange but casual and familiar and Kakashi likes the feeling. He’s comfortable with their neighbors and that habit of Hashirama shows that they are comfortable with them, too.

Naruto adores Hashirama and Madara and always greets the couple with loud shouts of “Auntie! Aunt!” and fierce leg-hugs; neither Iruka nor himself has been able to make Naruto stop calling them some version of aunt but once Madara has explain that it doesn’t really matter and been called ‘aunt’ is not a problem. Iruka still tries to apologize sometimes.

It’s the happy squeak of “Auntie!” that alerts Kakashi of Hashirama’s presence; he glances at the back porch and Hashirama waves. Naruto immediately demands her attention and starts dragging her towards his colorful blocks to show her his latest construction and Kakashi simply gets up, heads to the kitchen and starts making some drinks and Naruto’s snacks. The dogs start filing in the kitchen and Kakashi grabs some treats, tosses them to the dogs and calls for his son and Hashirama.

Naruto rushes in, clashes against Bull and flops on the ground with a small thud, expression completely confused; Kakashi shakes his head and smiles fondly before helping him climb on his high baby chair. When Naruto is settled Kakashi raises one eyebrow and asks in his most serious tone “Have you washed your hands, Naruto?” His son’s blue eyes widen and he starts struggling so Kakashi picks him up and puts him down again and finally steers him towards the bathroom; he watches him go before turning around, reaching for the pot of coffee and pouring some for Hashirama and some for himself. Kakashi sighs “My pride and joy and he’s a disaster.” Hashirama laughs quietly and replays “He’s four. What do you expect?”

When Naruto comes back it’s Hashirama who helps him climb in his chair and Kakashi gives him some chopped fresh fruit, a couple of cookies and his bright orange baby cup filled with juice; Naruto is so obsessed with all the orange things that it gives Kakashi literal headaches but on the bright side Naruto eats all the orange vegetables so Kakashi has stopped complaining. They are still working on the purple ones, like eggplants, but they’re finally gaining some results and Kakashi’s complete heartbreak over his son’s refusal of eating his favorite vegetable is finally healing.

“Is Naruto a picky eater or does he eat everything?” Hashirama’s question brings him back to the present and Kakashi sips his cooling coffee before answering “Maa, he likes pretty much everything even if he enjoys orange food so much more. Why? Oh he really doesn’t like fish; we can’t find a way to convince him to at least try it.” Hashirama nods and asks “Are you free on Sunday?” Kakashi nods a bit confused by the sudden change in subject but waits for Hashirama to keep going “I’ve got a promotion and I want to celebrate together. We could put to use the barbeque in the backyard since the weather should be still pretty hot.” Kakashi nods again before saying “Congratulation, Hashirama. We would love it. Iruka will be so happy.” Hashirama beams and it seems like the whole room starts glowing; Kakashi smiles at his friend and she smiles back.

-

The weather is perfect, sunny and warm, the sky clear blue with some white fluffy clouds and there’s a gentle breeze moving the plants. In the backyard the barbeque is already heating, giving off the vibe for the perfect Sunday; the music in the background is not distracting but simply enlightens the sound of a family enjoying their time together: the dogs wandering around sniffing at every corner, the loud purrs of the cat curled in the sun in one of the flowerpots just barely out of the dogs’ and Naruto’s reach, the toddler’s cries of joy playing in his personal playground, Hashirama’s and Kakashi’s distant voices in the kitchen while cooking, Iruka’s steps and happy laughs setting the table and Madara still can’t will away the feeling of dread crawling up his spine.

He just knows something bad will happen; it’s a feeling in the pit of his stomach and at the back of his neck. It’s something he can’t shake off but over which he doesn’t have any control or power so he sighs quietly to himself and tries to enjoy what it’s nevertheless shaping to be a perfect day.

Naruto, honest to god, squeaks angrily tugging at his pants “Aunt! Up! Up!” and Madara raises an eyebrow at the toddler’s antics but brings his braid, courtesy of his lovely wife, to his front and sets the boy on his shoulder all the same; Naruto laughs delighted and Madara smiles fondly asking mostly to himself “You’re a spoiled little thing, aren’t you?”

Iruka’s quiet voice interrupts his motion of rolling the hot dogs over the barbeque “You would be a wonderful father, you know?” Madara hums noncommittally and resumes his task mindful of Naruto’s feet still kicking lightly his chest; Iruka seems to struggle with his thoughts so Madara lets him find his way. “I know it’s probably not my place and, please, tell me if I’m out of line but… there are other options… I… Hashirama told me she can’t… she can’t conceive and…” Iruka trails off and Madara keeps staring at the meat cooking in front of him trying to find a way to express his thoughts.

They have talked about their options through the years, even when he was still on active duty; Madara remembers Hashirama’s pain when the doctor told them she couldn’t get pregnant and her shaking voice whispering that it didn’t matter and that everything was fine because she would surely be an horrible mum, just like their mothers. Madara sighs and settles on stating simply “It’s complicated, Iruka.” He takes a deep breaths and goes on “But Hashirama and I are happy the way we are. We know each other and we are enough. And for me it’s all that matters.” Madara smiles at Iruka, who simply nods and hesitantly smiles back, and they both focus on the barbeque talking about everyday stuff and listening to Naruto’s happy babblings.

That feeling of dread is still there, Madara tries to focus on something else with little to no luck.

-

Iruka is sipping one of Kakashi’s drinks, something fruity and a bit alcoholic, relaxing in one of the deck chairs and watching Naruto pet the poor kitten while still talking with Madara, finally Naruto-free, who is manning the barbeque. Madara is a quiet man and Iruka is grateful that their aborted conversation about children has not spoiled the mood; the atmosphere is relaxing, domestic and familiar, something Iruka has not had the pleasure to enjoy in a long time.

Hashirama waltzes in the backyard in a swirl of her long hair with a tray full of small sandwiches in one hand and a drink in the other; she puts the tray on the table and says impressed “I didn’t know Kakashi was also a barman! These drinks are amazing!” Iruka laughs and states happily “I know, right? I don’t know when he learned that but I’m not going to complain. Really he’s a genius, especially in the kitchen. I still don’t know how I survived so long without him cooking for me!” She approaches Madara then and Madara takes a small sip of the drink but immediately after pulls a face that has Iruka laughing along Hashirama. She says “Oh my god! I know, I know. Something less sweet and fruity. I’ll be back!” before waltzing away with another swirl of long hair and a small laugh.

Naruto climbs in his lap and Iruka reaches for one sandwich; Naruto munches happily the snack and covers himself in small crumbs while he cards a hand in his soft but unruly hair. Iruka is happy, he can feel the love in the air around them; it feels like a family.

-

They are finally sitting around the table and enjoying the meal with the smell of barbeque filling their noses; Hashirama smiles at Madara across the table, reaches for a cherry tomato and pops it in her mouth munching contently. Naruto is staring silently at everything, mouth slightly open and eyes wide and amazed and Hashirama laughs at his awed expression along Iruka who takes several pictures of the display.

A wet nose is pressed against her forearm and Hashirama gazes down to meet the pleading eyes of Uhei; a sharp whistle rules the three dogs and they retreat to the porch curling together. Hashirama arches one brow and Kakashi explains simply “They know the rules and they know that it’s not polite to disturb humans while they eat. They’ll have their fill later and they know it.” Hashirama stares at Madara and asks “Why wasn’t Mo trained this way, then?” “Because you spoiled him; all he needed to do was come near you with his big, pleading and sad eyes and you would give him everything.” Hashirama pouts but admits “That’s fair.” Iruka asks curious “Who’s Mo?” Hashirama smiles a bit sadly before answering “Mokuryū was our dog, he was run over a while ago.” Iruka nods sadly and leaves it at that.

Hashirama is chewing an hot dog when Iruka says loudly “So!” Hashirama swallows and takes a sip of her drink; Iruka voice is full of mischief and too much sweet, and just on this side of tispy, “The 15th will be my beloved husband’s birthday but! Since the 15th is a sad Thursday I have thought that we could celebrate together maybe Saturday with homemade pizza! Kakashi makes awesome pizza!” Madara raises an eyebrow and asks Kakashi “Why are you in charge of cooking even on your birthday?” Kakashi sighs exasperated “Trust me, you don’t want to eat something Iruka has cooked. In the best case scenario it’s poisonous in the worse you’ll be hospitalized for at least three days.” “That was one time, Kakashi! One time!” Kakashi simply cocks his head to one side and smiles unabashed; Hashirama laughs along her husband.

The doorbell rings and Hashirama gets up saying “I got it. We haven’t had pizza in a while, right Madara?” The doorbell rings again and Hashirama speeds into the house, followed by an alert Bull, saying loudly “I’m coming!”

-

Kakashi is running a damp tissue over Naruto’s mayo-streaked face when Hashirama comes back in the backyard without Bull and slightly paler; Kakashi is on his feet before he knows it along with Madara, who is already halfway across the yard. Kakashi gives Naruto to Iruka who is looking at him in confusion and turns to stare at Madara and Hashirama whispering near the porch; Madara shakes his head, Hashirama frowns but they approach the table rapidly.

Hashirama stares dead in his eyes and states “It’s a man who says he’s one of your ex-teammates; I told him we’ll both be back.” Kakashi clicks his tongue twice and orders to Uhei “Stay with Iruka and Naruto.” Then he looks at Madara and asks “If anything happens, I don’t care what, at the smallest of suspicions call the cops and get him arrested.” Madara nods, puts a hand on Iruka’s shoulder and steers him inside the house. Iruka turns, with Naruto cradled against his chest, and asks with a quiet but steady voice “It’s him right? The one you told me about?” Kakashi nods once and he whispers “Be careful and don’t be an hero.”

In the communal hallway Hashirama squeezes his elbow and whispers “Kakashi, do you know what is the most important thing? That Naruto and Iruka are both safe. That’s the most important thing. We’ll keep it that way, ok? So stay focused and don’t lose your cool.” Kakashi stares at her, closes his eyes briefly and nods before squeezing her hand and saying “Thank you, Hashirama. I’ll try to keep you safe, too. If somethings goes wrong just run, please.” Hashirama shakes her head, glances at Madara down the hallway, and replays “I’m not a liability. I’ll let you handle it but if I think you need help I’ll step in. Now c’mon.”

Exactly as Hashirama has said Obito is there, standing in their front porch and looking a bit crazed; Bull is staring him down still standing alert inside the house and when Kakashi opens the door the dog files outside pressing against Hashirama’s legs.

“Obito. What are you doing here again?” Kakashi is pleased his voice is steady and clear because he really can’t afford to show how upset he truly is. Obito stares at him, taking in his form with a slow once-over and then focuses his gaze on Hashirama, standing at his left just half-step behind, as if she’s guarding his blind spot; it’s something he can’t focus on right now but this gives him some thoughts.

“You really have a beautiful wife, Kakashi. No wonder you were so eager to come back to her but what can she give you? She doesn’t even understand you. She will never understand you.”

What? Wife? What’s going on?

And then it clicks. Obito thinks Hashirama is his wife that’s why he has been following her; Hashirama and Iruka are so much alike that if not for their slightly different frames and the length of their hair from afar they can’t be told apart. Kakashi takes a deep breaths and some of his nerves settle.

“This is between you and me, Obito. Leave her out of this.”

His ex-teammate cocks his head and states “She’s the reason why you’re not with me, Kakashi. I can’t leave her out of this, you understand, don’t you?”

Bull growls quietly but stops when Hashirama puts her hand lightly over his head; Kakashi hears the light scratch but his eyes never leave Obito’s form. “No Obito. The reason why I’m not with you is because I don’t have feelings for you, I already told you so.”

Obito fists his hand and grinds his teeth, takes a breath and hisses “No. You know it’s her fault. You were always going on about teamwork and the importance of teammates. You know it’s her fault because I’m your teammate and you would never have left me.”

Kakashi shakes his head; Obito has been a good teammate and Kakashi has trusted him in the past along his other subordinates but now he is clearly a threat to his family and his friends. Kakashi wanders if another try is worth it or if he better simply calls the cops; he takes a small breath and states “Hear me out with this, then. My family is my first team. How can I leave my family? If all my speeches about teamwork can be applied to your case, surely they must be applied to my first team. Right, Obito?”

The soldier says angrily “She can’t understand you! You can’t have any teamwork with her because she doesn’t know what we went through! She can’t be your teammate!”

Kakashi snaps his fingers and Bull, who has been growling along the raising voice of Obito, quiets some; Kakashi sighs and states “Obito. You aren’t even listening. Go away and leave us alone, please.”

It’s the wrong thing to say because Obito freezes for a moment, his eyes goes wild and then he’s charging past him, at Hashirama, with a cry.

-

When Madara has caught the first sign of a raised voice he has immediately called the 911; he hasn’t even let them finish talking and frankly he can’t care less because Hashirama is still out there with a trained soldier out of his mind. Madara knows Hashirama is trained and skilled and can easily take down the man but Madara doesn’t want to take a chance.

When Bull’s loud snarls and Obito’s enraged cry reach his ears Madara quickly updates the operator of 911, waits for her replay and then runs towards the door and rips it open. He stares in horror as Obito delivers a powerful blow to Kakashi’s shoulder, a blow meant for Hashirama who shifts her stance and, when Kakashi slides to the floor, delivers a kick directly on Obito’s solar plexus.

There are already sirens in the background, still too far away though, and Madara stays focused on the fight ready to jump in and help Hashirama in taking the man down; Obito staggers backwards and gapes for air and Hashirama is already at his back, taking him down near the front steps and locking his head in a choking lock, her legs wrapping around his chest, blocking his arms, and her arms around his neck.

Madara reaches for Kakashi, who is using Bull as a leverage to stand up, and helps him on feet asking “You ok?” Kakashi pants “Yeah, quite ok.” Madara turns to Hashirama in time to see the pair rolling down the few steps of their front porch with Hashirama still trying to restrain the trashing man; two police cars stop in front of their house while Madara leaps forward, grabs one of Obito’s raised fists, shoves him to the side and knocks him out cold with a well-placed hook to the jaw.

Hashirama is panting laying on her back in the grass, a slightly split lip, a thin trail of blood running down her temple; Madara helps his wife to sit up and, when she nods her consent, to stand. They stare at each other and for Madara the world stops existing because Hashirama is in his arms once again. Hashirama smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips before whispering “Go fetch Iruka while we talk to the officers.” and Madara nods, breathes her in and kisses her once more before going back inside.

-

Iruka reaches the front door and walks to their small front yard with Naruto still cradled tightly to his chest while an ambulance pulls over; two officers are cuffing a man who’s laying on the ground seemly unconscious while their colleagues are talking to Kakashi and Hashirama. They both seem fine even if Kakashi is leaning more on his right leg and his right arm lays limp at his side.

Naruto squirms and sighs an upset “Daddy…” when they near them and Kakashi turns immediately, smiles slightly at them both and extends his left arm so that he can cradle Naruto to his chest. His son promptly melts in his hold and presses his nose in the crock of his neck and Iruka watches his husband relax standing close by his side; Madara stands at Hashirama’s side with an arm across her shoulders while they give their statements to the officers.

After that it’s a bit of a whirlwind of paramedics tending to Kakashi’s and Hashirama’s injuries and Iruka finds himself with an armful of blonde, wide-eyed toddler standing in the middle of the yard and watching Kakashi and Hashirama be loaded into the ambulance and then the vehicle disappear down the street. Iruka turns around when Madara touches his shoulder and stares confused at him. “We need to go with them!” are the first words out of his mouth and Madara nods understanding but steers him towards the house saying “We’ll do that in a minute. First we need to bring the dogs back inside.” Iruka nods and follows Madara.

The next thing Iruka knows is that he’s in Madara’s car, in the passenger seat, with Naruto still in his lap; Madara is driving focused on the road but talking quietly to Naruto who’s listening carefully and answering only once in a while. Madara turns in the hospital’s parking lot and they head to the reception before been given the information about Hashirama and Kakashi.

In the ER Hashirama is laying in her bed while Kakashi is sitting on his; in the space between the two beds two police officers are standing and asking some more questions but when a nurse asks them to leave they follow the request without complains. Madara approaches Hashirama and takes her hand between his before sitting in the plastic chair near the bed and Iruka walks to Kakashi and stands between his parted legs; Naruto struggles a bit and he puts him down on the bed, at Kakashi’s left side, so that his husband can hug him. Naruto climbs in his lap and fists Kakashi’s shirt in his small hands relaxing some more; Iruka feels Kakashi’s hand at the back of his neck then he’s pulled forward until their foreheads are touching and he’s finally breathing again the scent of his husband.

“I didn’t try to be an hero, Ru. And I’m ok. We’re both ok. I love you.” Iruka laughs hysterically for a moment hearing Kakashi’s words but then presses their lips together and savors the sensation. They part and Iruka sits on the bed by his side resting his head on his uninjured shoulder and staring ahead at his friends talking quietly to themselves. Iruka smiles, turns to place a kiss on his husband’s shoulder and then asks “And now?” Kakashi kisses his forehead first and the top of Naruto’s head then before smiling and saying earnestly “They’ll run some tests and then I think we’ll be free to go. I don’t know.” Iruka nods, runs a hand down Naruto’s back, and asks “And Obito? What happened with him?” “It’s over, Ru. He’s gone.”

Iruka rests his forehead on Kakashi’s shoulder and closes his eyes and when he feels Kakashi’s lips on the top of his head, Iruka smiles and finally starts to relax.

-

Hashirama yawns mid-sentence and Madara chuckles by her side; he’s sitting on the small chair near her bed, gently holding her hand and drawing small circles on her skin. Hashirama knows she shouldn’t sleep but she’s tired and that blow on the temple is really weighing her down some.

Madara whispers against the back of her hand before leaving small kisses there “Do you want to know something?” Hashirama nods slowly and Madara smirks “Watching you fight still turns me on.” Hashirama groans quietly because she can’t roll her eyes and Madara asks “How long has it been?” Hashirama tries to remember and asks sleepily “Ten, fifteen years?” “Yeah, I think so, too. Hashirama, try to stay awake, ok?” Hashirama opens her eyes again, she hasn’t realized she has closed them, so she can see the sweet smile gracing Madara’s lips and nods slowly. She asks quietly “Are you mad at him?” and Madara answers immediately “Absolutely no.” Hashirama hums and turns her head to watch the family sitting a few feet away; it’s a lovely sight and Hashirama smiles before saying “They remind me of us, you know? When we were younger.” Madara scoffs and mutters “We’re not so old.” Hashirama squeezes his hand and feels Madara’s lips on her knuckles.

Hashirama turns to her husband and Madara smiles at her before running his cold fingers from her temple to her cheek; it’s a shooting sensation and Hashirama enjoys the feeling. “I love you.” It’s just a whisper, barely the movement of his lips, but Hashirama hears it all the same and asks jokingly “Still?” Madara smiles and nods saying “Still.”

They whisper to themselves smiling at each other until a nurse comes to take her to run some tests; Madara squeezes her hand one last time and Hashirama closes her eyes and rests.

-

The third day of Kakashi’s home rest starts with a small body worming its way in their bed, under the comforter; Kakashi hears Iruka’s almost soundless snickers by his side and smiles with his eyes still closed. “Mama. Mama. Daddy birthday! Wake up Mama!” Naruto’s not-so-quiet whisper elicits a new snicker out of his husband and Kakashi smiles a bit broader. “Mama! Wake up!” “I’m up, baby. You want to wake up Daddy?” The joy in his voice is clear and Kakashi squirts open is good eye to meet his husband chocolate gaze; Iruka is propped up on his elbow, hair wild and framing his face, and smiling happily.

Naruto nods several times at the question and Iruka whispers “Ok but remember to be careful with his shoulder.” And that’s Kakashi’s clue to close his eye again and schools his face to a fake sleep. Naruto claws by his side and pets his cheeks and hair; Kakashi tries not to smile. “Daddy. Daddy?” “Why don’t you try with a kiss baby?” Kakashi feels Naruto’s small and wet mouth leave a kiss on his nose and then several on his cheek, right over his scar, and when his son leans away a little with his good arm Kakashi hugs him and peppers his face with kisses.

Naruto’s giggles fill the room along Iruka’s and Kakashi smiles brightly and tugs his husband closer; Iruka settles by his side bringing Naruto over his chest and resting his head on his good shoulder. Kakashi kisses the top of his head while Iruka asks “So, baby, don’t you want to say something to Daddy?” Naruto beams and shouts happily “Happy birthday Daddy!” from his position over Iruka. Kakashi hugs the both of them and smiling replays “Thank you. What about some breakfast?” His son and husband both cheer at the suggestion and while Naruto runs to the kitchen Iruka helps him get out of bed.

Obito has left him with a dislocated shoulder, a slightly cracked knee and some bruises; his left knee is clad in a black brace while the one on his right shoulder and arm is electric blue. Kakashi has seen worse but he still feels guilty about Hashirama’s bruised ribs and mild concussion since she has taken almost half of the blows meant for him; the pain in his shoulder only partially eases the guilt and he’s glad of having taken that blow because Hashirama’s shoulder wouldn’t have survived.

“She was a force of nature, Ru. Watching her fight has been mind-blowing.” Kakashi whispers in awe once on his feet; Iruka shakes his head but smiles fondly and replays steering the both of them towards the kitchen “You keep saying that twice a day, Ka. If you don’t ask her tonight, I will or so help me, ok? You sound like an over-excited teenager, worse of my students!”

They reach the kitchen and Kakashi sits on one of the stools, Naruto in his lap, Iruka making pancakes and the dogs wandering around; Kakashi smiles the whole time listening to Naruto babblings and enjoying the vision of Iruka pampering him and when his husband places a single blue candle on top of his pancakes Kakashi laughs loudly before blowing softly.

He doesn’t need to make a wish because he already has everything he needs.

-

Madara has managed to forget about his adoptive-nephew’s birthday party; a birthday party he has helped Kakashi plan, too. It isn’t his fault, obviously; it’s that all that damn orange gives him headaches and in their backyard and both theirs and their friends’ living rooms there’s so much orange to last a lifetime of headaches. On Monday, Naruto’s actual birthday, Kakashi has started sporting neon orange hair, too, so it’s clearly the orange’s fault that Madara has forgotten his adoptive-nephew’s birthday party planned for Saturday afternoon despite, or precisely because of, the overly-bright reminder.

They’re cuddled in bed, in the early hours of Saturday morning, and Madara whines in the crock of Hashirama’s neck; she simply pets his back and coos in his hair softly. “It’s all that damn orange.” Madara mutters and Hashirama whispers with evident mirth “I know, baby, I know. Don’t worry tomorrow everything will be over.” Madara mutters some more and Hashirama keeps cooing softly and clearly amused.

In the afternoon, just after a quick lunch, toddlers and parents start coming in and filling their backyard and living rooms; every single one of them is wearing something orange and Madara’s headache thrums violently at the back of his eyes. Kakashi’s neon orange hair is more than enough but Iruka is sporting orange shoes, blinding orange shoes, and Hashirama has coaxed him in a black t-shirt with ‘Aunt of the year’ written, in orange, across the front and she has also braided both of their hair with orange ribbons. Madara can’t even start to explain how much he hates orange; he has always disliked the color but now his hatred has reached a whole new level.

Naruto, in an orange overall, keeps shouting happily running around with his kindergartens’ friends; they are a whirlwind of joy with endless energy, they feed of each other in an endless loop of shouts, laughs and games and Madara fears the moment when Kakashi will bring out the cake. About ten already over-excited toddlers high on sugar? No, thank you. Madara will stay far away from that announced disaster.

But when Kakashi brings out the, obviously orange, birthday cake and Iruka arranges the four of them around Naruto and the cake for a family picture Madara rests one arm on Hashirama’s shoulders and actually smiles at the camera because this crazy family is his, after all.

-

Iruka is really very much looking forward Hashirama’s birthday simply because Hashirama’s birthday means a night out without his son hopping from bar to bar with his extremely sexy husband just like they used to do when they were younger and, moreover, not yet parents.

Yes, Iruka is excited, practically vibrating with energy; Tsume is hosting the kids’ sleepover, Kakashi is wearing that pair of jeans that shows his long legs and leather boots matching his leather jacket and Iruka has just finished applying his black eyeshadow on his husband and himself. They haven’t done something like this in seven years! Iruka grins at his reflection in the mirror studying the way his black shirt hugs his muscles.

“C’mon sexy one, we’re going to be late.” Kakashi’s voice is rough but amused and Iruka stares at him through the mirror; his husband is sexy as hell and Iruka feels sexy, too.

On the front porch Madara is standing clad in a leather jacket and extremely fitting jeans, his hair pinned in a wild high ponytail and he’s sporting a perfect cat eyeliner; Iruka stares and gapes like a fish out of water. Madara laughs warmly and states “You should see Hashirama, then.” Then he turns to the house and says louder “C’mon birthday-girl, they’re here!”

Kakashi is recording the whole ordeal and Iruka can see him in his peripheral vision but he simply can’t tear his eye away from Hashirama, standing in front of them; she’s clad in extremely high leather boots and a small red velvety dress, her eyeshadow is shimmering and her hair swinging over her back like waves. Kakashi and Madara let loose loud whistles of approval and cat calls and Hashirama pirouettes and then bows laughing. They all look younger and Iruka feels younger jumping in the car thinking about the night ahead.

They reach a bar with a dance floor and after a first round of shots Hashirama drags him in the middle of the dancing crowd; they dance together laughing and rubbing against each other under the sharp gaze of both Madara and Kakashi and Iruka smirks predatorily at his husband over Hashirama’s shoulder.

He’s happy and free and feels like both he and Kakashi have finally found their family and home in this crazy couple who has accepted them for who they are.

When midnight strikes, and it’s actually Hashirama’s birthday, the mood in the bar swifts, the lights go down and the music stops; Iruka twirls around a bit confused but Kakashi is there to catch him pressing his body along his back. Iruka watches is awe as a single spotlight lights the stage: Madara is there and a soft song is playing in the background, he reaches out a hand to catch Hashirama’s outstretched one and she jumps on the stage with Madara who starts singing. Iruka and Kakashi are rocking slowly, Iruka still pressed on his husband front, watching the couple on the stage; Hashirama is laughing and crying dancing with Madara and singing along him and it’s one of the most beautiful thing Iruka has ever seen.

He turns and presses his face in Kakashi’s chest feeling his quiet laugh and the kiss on the top of his head. When the song finishes the entire bar roars with applauses and cheers and Iruka joins the crowd shouting happily with streaks of tears and eyeshadow down his cheeks.

-

For the first time in too many years to count Hashirama will spent Christmas with a family larger then herself and Madara only; it’s a strange feeling, perhaps a bit unsettling, but welcome nevertheless. Hashirama has always loved Christmas time and too many she has spent alone or working during the years.

The snow has settled during the night giving off the vibe of a perfect white Christmas and Hashirama smiles burrowing further in the cocoon of blankets, wrapped in Madara’s arms and his warmth. Madara makes a contend sound and Hashirama pushes her slightly cold nose against his neck, still smiling; her husband mumbles some but relaxes shortly after and Hashirama breaths in the scent of a lazy morning that smells exactly like her husband.

Hashirama wakes up again later to the sensation of Madara worshipping her body, running his hands along her legs and sides and leaving kisses and bite marks from the inside of her thighs all the way up to her neck; she smiles and moans and lets her fingers running through her husband’s wild mane and along his back. When Madara releases her neck they kiss until they’re both breathless and Madara is rutting almost desperately against her belly; Hashirama has always loved kissing, bringing Madara to that kind of frenzy that means mind-blowing sex afterwards and she closes her eyes and moans loudly when Madara finally pushes inside her and starts thrusting in earnest like he’s meant to do just that.

They’re lying in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets, Hashirama on top of Madara with her eyes closed and smiling lazily when Madara whispers roughly “Happy birthday to me.” Hashirama hums in acknowledgment and repeats “Yeah, happy birthday to you.” And Madara rolls them both and settles between her legs once more smirking down at her and Hashirama grins and teases “We should celebrate your birthday at least one more time.”

In the afternoon the loud shout of “Happy birthday Aunt and merry Christmas!” announces the presence of Naruto and his parents at their back door; Madara grunts but catches Naruto mid-air when the kid jumps towards him. Hashirama watches from the sidelines smiling and accepts grateful the streaming mug of hot cocoa Iruka passes to her. The five of them settle around the coffee table ready to spend Christmas Eve together playing boards games and cooking; they all will sleep in their living room waiting for Santa to come and spoiling themselves and Naruto some more.

Hashirama hasn’t know she would have lived an happy Christmas once more and Madara’s birthday seems to be the start of a new tradition.

-

“Kakashi! Don’t let me trip!” Kakashi snickers silently and tightens the grip on his husband shoulder before asking “Have I ever, love?” Iruka mumbles but stops resisting and finally Kakashi is able to steer him forwards towards their family waiting for them with a surprise birthday party. True to be told the idea of a picnic party at the park has been Hashirama’s and Naruto’s and Kakashi still wonders how his son has managed not to spill everything to his Mama; Kakashi shakes his head and guides Iruka for the final few steps.

The picnic table is already set with all of Iruka’s favorites, Madara is lighting the last two candles on the cake and Hashirama has Naruto wrapped in a tight embrace with a hand firmly over his mouth; his son seems ready to burst and Kakashi brings one finger to his mouth in the gesture that means silence before winking at him. Madara nods and Kakashi frees Iruka from the cloth over his eyes at the same time Hashirama frees Naruto who bonces happily in her lap and shouts “Happy birthday Mama!”

Iruka starts crying, Hashirama laughs loudly and Madara runs a hand down his face sighing; Naruto stops in his track and turn to his adoptive-aunts confused and Kakashi scoops his mess of an husband in his arms cooing softly in his hair. Iruka clings to him like a lifeline, arms around his neck and legs around his waist sobbing on his shoulder while Kakashi walks to the wooden benches and sits down. “Daddy? I did something wrong?” Naruto asks from his perch in Madara’s arms and Kakashi shakes his head and explains smiling “No baby, absolutely no. Mama is just so happy. Sometimes when he’s too happy to say so he cries.” Kakashi kisses his husband temple and asks in his hair “Mama? Are you done?”

When Iruka finally calms down he hugs the three people waiting for him whispering happily "Thank you, thank you so much!" Iruka blows the candles and cuts the cake and Kakashi watches the scene unfold in front of him happy and fulfilled; Iruka is laughing with Madara, Hashirama is cleaning Naruto's cake-streaked face and the cake is not too sweet so Kakashi can enjoy a bite, too.

They spent the afternoon in the sun, talking, laughing and playing with Naruto and Kakashi will never forget Iruka’s grateful smile nor his happy laughs, Naruto’s exited cries running on top of his bike nor his mischievous smile while stealing more sandwiches, Madara’s peaceful smile nor his fondly exasperated sighs at the whole situation or Hashirama’s relaxed pose sunbathing nor her sleepy mumbles.

After all, this is his family and Kakashi can live with something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I apologize for eventual mistakes but I'm my own beta and sometimes something simply slips.
> 
> One last thing! If you have any questions about this story, the characters, or me, or I don't know, you can find me on Tumblr   
> (https://hashi-hime.tumblr.com/) and I'll try to answer your question as best as I possibly can.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Hh


End file.
